


For You Bro

by ImDyingLeaveMeAlone



Category: JJCC (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Valentine's Day, eventually, they are so dumb but we love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDyingLeaveMeAlone/pseuds/ImDyingLeaveMeAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry finds out Eddy is gay, and subsequently finds his feelings for him are changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended to be posted Valentine's Day as a one shot, but life happened and length happened, so now For You Bro is a multichaptered Preddy Mak story! Plenty of porn in the chapters to come, if you can put up with our favourite idiots, Prince and Eddy.
> 
>  
> 
> Huge shout out to thezdawg for her amazing beta work, and for doing her best to make me finish this <3

It was an averagesque day in the JJCC household. It was late January, the boys were just walking through the door in the dark of night, after a dance practice that had ended blessedly early. For once Henry didn’t feel like death.

 

He was extremely tired though. He’d be up for a while but all he really wanted to do was grab some food and curl up in bed. 

 

Some members couldn’t wait for their bedrooms apparently. Henry gave a shout when he tripped on Sancheong, who was sprawled on the floor half in the living room and half in the hallway.

 

“Dude, walking here.” Henry attempted tiredly in English, not even bothering to actually communicate in Korean.

 

All he got back was a groan anyways, and Henry didn’t think any language would have gotten a different response. He stumbled into the kitchen with the other guys, leaving Sancheong to slowly be enveloped by their curious animals.

 

“Dude, get carrying here.” Eddy began piling snacks into Mak’s tired arms. “I vote for chilling in your room in this sudden spare time.”

 

“Spare time? More like backlogged time.” He and Eddy were always joking that all the time they put in was creating a backlog of time owed to them. Before they settled down into their lives after JJCC, they wanted to travel together, one last hurrah as it were. They had been each other’s closest support systems for so long now, before going their separate ways they wanted to spend some time alone together, honour all the things they had been through.

 

Those were their vague plans, but Henry knew they probably would never get to do it, and he dreaded the day JJCC disbanded. He would miss Eddy so much, he had come to realize whenever they discussed their futures.

 

He put these thoughts about the future aside to focus on his boys in the present. Henry watched as Eddy jostled with Simba for the few cold drinks at the back of their fridge. E.co, always one to eat random healthy things before binging on sugar, was deepthroating a carrot. Henry didn’t understand the point in that but he wasn’t going to stop him. He wished he could look away, but this deserved an audience.

 

Sancheong was E.co’s usual audience but the man could entrance them all in turn. Even someone straight as Henry. E.co brought the carrot out of his mouth and bit just the tip, winking at Henry as he did so.

 

“Where’s my Sancheong? Where did that kid go?” E.co flounced out of the kitchen, waving his carrot like a glow stick.

 

Henry followed cradling their snacks like a newborn baby, apprehensive of what E.co may do with that carrot next. Whatever it was, he would witness it.

 

“Saaaaaaancheong!” E.co called in a sing-song voice. He knelt by his boyfriend, who was now half on top of his baby, San. The big ball of fluff thumped his tail happily as E.co crouched next to them, following his hands with his sweet brown eyes. As E.co gave his head a scratch San gave a happy snuffle, while Sancheong merely snored and buried his face further in San’s fur.

 

Henry laughed at their sleepy bandmate, while E.co crunched further on his carrot.

 

“Eddy, you have to come see this, the kid is passed out. On San even.”

 

Henry felt a warm body against him as Eddy and Simba crowded around to see what was going on, drinks in hand. “I have lived with this kid forever; this is nothing. He once fell asleep upright with his eyes open at breakfast for several hours. And we just left him there.”

 

Simba let out a low gravelly chuckle. “I don’t think we should leave him now though. What if San wants to move?”

 

“Leave it to me.” E.co said happily.

 

Henry knew when he took that tone something gross or cute was about to follow. He tried to turn but was blocked by Simba who had both arms braced across the hallway and was watching E.co hungrily. He and Eddy wouldn’t be escaping soon.

 

Henry gave a resigned sigh and turned to see how E.co planned to wake their maknae up.

 

He was surprised it wasn’t as bad as he thought. Until it was.

 

E.co started slowly enough. He managed to disengage Sancheong from his dog, rolling him onto his back. At first Henry didn’t understand what he was doing; E.co would seemingly shake his head in Sancheong’s face, and Sancheong would moan a bit and turn his head. E.co would just follow him and repeat.

 

It wasn’t until Simba’s sigh of “Aww cute” that he realized that they were rubbing noses, an eskimo kiss. It didn’t stay cute, to Henry’s dismay. Just as Sancheong couldn’t wake up, E.co couldn’t keep it cute.

 

His pointy little tongue was out and flicking the end of Sancheong’s soft nose. Mak exchanged a perplexed, pained look with Eddy before turning back to the possible assault they were witnessing. (You’d think he was talking about E.co but Sancheong always reacted differently to being slobbered on).

 

Now E.co was pulling Sancheong up by the collar so his head lolled above the floor. He was straight up molesting his face with his tongue, moaning into his ears and pressing their faces together. Still Sancheong did not wake up.

 

Finally E.co gave up, and let his boyfriend’s head fall with a delicate thump to the floor. He rocked back on his heels and pouted, looking much more youthful than he, as the eldest member, had any right to. 

 

San gave a small bark which startled Mak; he dropped a few granola bars and felt embarrassed when he heard Eddy snickering at him. San’s bark didn’t rouse only him, Sancheong was blinking slowly on the floor.

 

In a gruff voice he asked, “Why the hell is my face wet?”

 

“San and the other dogs were licking you.” E.co told him, cool as anything.

 

“Then why was I dreaming of you moaning for me?”

 

E.co grinned wickedly as Sancheong got up, until he grabbed his wrists and tugged him forward. Quickly he had slipped onto his feet and was attempting to throw E.co over his back and carry him.

 

Ever Sancheong’s coach, Eddy ran forward to make sure he was lifting correctly and using a proper hold. In passing he nudged Henry, who again dropped all the snacks he had just picked up. Both E.co’s and Prince’s protests went unheeded by their bandmates; even Simba was only laughing at their misfortunes and not moving to assist anyone.

 

When Sancheong had E.co securely over his shoulder Henry had finally cobbled their snacks together in his arms. Simba was pawing the air excitedly as Sancheong began his way down the hall presumably towards his room.

 

Craning his neck and face away from Sancheong’s back, E.co noticed Simba’s little tick and laughed. “Hey lion cub, want to play with us?”

 

All the tall man could do was inhale excitedly and rub his hands together as he followed them down the hall, a skip in his step.

 

Again Henry exchanged a confused look with Eddy. “What is with that, do you think?”

 

Eddy shrugged, “I think we may live with swingers. I don’t know, it’s kinda cute.”

 

“They…. They are…. And you think it’s cute?” Mak was astounded, walking with eyes wide to emphasize it as the continued their way to his room.

 

“Yeah, well, they’re in love bro.”

 

“Well yeah. Sancheong and E.co I guess, but now they drag Simba in too? Like keep your tongues down your own throat.” He shuddered while nudging open the door with his hip.

 

“Oh my goodness, would you complain if you were having another tongue down your throat?” Eddy was looking amusedly at him as Mak dumped their snacks relievedly on his bed.

 

That stumped Henry. “Depends on whose it is I guess…”

 

“If you say Suzy I swear to god.” Eddy rolled his eyes as he sat beside Mak, pulling his legs up to his chest.

 

Mak merely wagged his tongue at Eddy in response.

 

Eddy pushed him lightly with his shoulder. “I hate you so much right now.”

 

Mak pushed him back, forcefully. He tried to get him in a headlock but Eddy was far superior physically, Mak had to grudgingly admit. It was his own head trapped in Eddy’s underarm. It was warm and damp and not altogether unpleasant. It was comforting, Henry thought, to be so close to someone that physical wrestling was okay. But Henry wouldn’t be underestimated, he decided. He and his sister would often fight at home, and he never won but he had learned a lot from the Mak Family Champion of Fighting Dirty.

 

It wasn’t difficult to produce enough saliva for what he wanted. Henry brought his hand up to his face as Eddy started tickling him. Squealing, Mak tried to angle away from Eddy while still wetting his fingers, attempting to crawl away on the bed, pulling himself away as well as he could with his free, dry hand. This shift caused Eddy to lower his head just enough for Mak to have access to that little ear.

 

“What the fuck dude?” It was all Henry could do not to laugh himself off the bed when he was finally released and Eddy tried to wipe his ear out unsuccessfully. Eventually he dropped down and furiously rubbed the side of his ear on the bed.

 

“Do you really think this is funny?” Eddy brought his head up, face red and hair dishevelled.

 

“Ah yeah man, fuck that was hilarious!”

 

Henry screamed as Eddy lunged at him, groaning when he was half crushed under his weight. His face was mushed into Eddy’s warm chest. He tried to push him off but it was futile. Eddy appeared to take pity on Henry struggling underneath him for soon he rolled over. But then Henry saw what he had really been after.

 

“Aw man come on, seriously? My pillow?”

 

“Yeah I need to get your fucking saliva out of my ear.”

 

“Oh my god.” Mak said in a fair impersonation of Eddy.

 

Eddy threw the pillow down onto Henry’s face before flopping down to lay beside him.

They laid there for a while, side by side on Henry’s bed, just staring up at the ceiling and listening to each other breathe. Henry always enjoyed these nights with Eddy, the quiet camaraderie, hearing the breath from another person and feeling the heat from his body. When Mak was feeling under the weather he usually felt super cold, so he enjoyed being near Eddy, who was like his personal furnace. He was like the personification of Australian heat.

 

Henry continued to contemplate their relationship status’. He really was lonely. He hadn’t had a girlfriend for quite a while, even when he was living in Australia, and it was even more hopeless as an English speaking lesser known idol in Korea. He didn’t envy Eddy though. Thirteen years as a Korean trainee, they were even stricter about all that. He had had so much more freedom in his life.

 

In fact, he had never asked Eddy about any possible relations he had during his trainee days, or what it was like. When they talked about girls it was always Henry complaining and Eddy making sympathetic sounds until he got annoyed or changed the subject.

 

Maybe he could find out more now and also make sure Eddy was over the whole saliva in the ear thing. Henry thought having grown up with other trainees, usually immature teenage boys, he would be used to weird fluids on his face or in his orifices.

 

“Sancheong seems to like saliva in his ears, you know.” He tried the subtle approach at first, maybe warm him up to the topic of doing things with people.

 

“Yeah, Joonyoung really does seem to sneak his tongue in there a lot.” There was something in Eddy’s voice when he said that.

 

Henry turned onto his side to look at him. “Do you miss shit like that? Like from before in your training days?”

 

“I definitely do not miss saliva in my ears, that’s for sure.” It sounded like it should be a joke, but the way Eddy said that made Henry feel as if he were missing some context. “But no, I can’t see myself being in a relationship with anyone right now.”

 

“Dude why not? You’d be a great boyfriend.”

 

“I don’t know man, there are too many boyfriends in this place lately.”

 

“That’s no reason not to be a boyfriend, Eddy.” Mak gently poked Eddy in the ribs till he also turned to look at him. This was a serious bro conversation, and it deserved eye contact.

 

“How about the reason no one would want me as their boyfriend?” There was a sadness in Eddy’s eyes Prince did not like at all.

 

“Come on bro, you know the lady fans love you. And if we were gay, I would totally do you.” Mak pursed his lips and nodded vigorously to emphasize his point.

 

“I am gay though.” It was said quietly, almost scared.

 

“What the shit Eddy? I totally thought you were straight!” Henry was a little taken aback, because Eddy was the most masculine dude he knew.

 

“Oh my god.” Henry was insulted that Eddy would now be laughing at him, but he was! “Of course you wouldn’t see it Henry, you’d be the one.”

 

“So like, everyone else...”

 

“Knows, yes. Jesus, you know they’re even worse than me.” Eddy was shaking his head.

 

“Well for sex things in general, yeah.” Mak rolled closer to Eddy, wanting to get all the details he was apparently behind on. “So, when did you actually know...”

 

Mak trailed off rather than finish with the terrible “know you were gay.” He didn’t want to scare Eddy off or offend him, he was his closest friend here.

 

“Forever really? Just never had the chance to admit it until I was a trainee.”

 

“What the hell happened when you were a trainee?” Henry was ecstatic, finally he was getting some history and insight into Eddy’s love life.

 

“Turns out a lot of us were gay, or bi, or just into it. And like, you’re always complaining about how lonely and frustrating things are, and we were then too, only we had each other to do stupid things with... nothing serious, just the occasional blowjobs or shit.”

 

“Wow, sounds like you really are gay then.”

 

Mak didn’t really know how to think about Eddy being gay. And getting blow jobs. And possibly other things.

 

Henry viewed Eddy as such a man’s man. Like the most manly, handsome, strongest guy he knew. And Eddy liked dudes. Apparently here wasn’t a straight member in the group, besides him. Henry hadn’t had one blow job from a guy, but now he was learning all his members had.

 

“But bro-”

 

“Oh my god, Henry, I really am gay! I like dudes! Cock! Though it’s not like I’m dating anyone, or could, or could date anyone in the group, or would want to really…”

 

“All I was going to say was we could still find you someone, not questioning your love of dicks. We could find someone to blow you, man.”

 

“Jesus, when did I say I wanted a blowjob?” Eddy sat up and scooched away from Mak, as if he was being physically repelled.

 

Henry just rolled closer to him, onto his back. “You deserve one! Need one at this rate. You know, I could probably give a great blowie. If I were gay.”

 

“Oh my god, Prince.”

 

“What?” Mak was getting indignant now. “I’d be very desirable.”

 

“That’s, that’s not even... that’s not the point, and you aren’t, really you aren’t….” Henry loved flustered Eddy, he rolled his eyes a lot and got flushed, it was hilariously adorable.

 

He was giving off more heat than he had been, and when Henry glanced over he noticed a suspicious bulge in Eddy’s pants. All the talk of blowjobs was kinda warming his loins too. Mak shifted onto his side to better face Eddy, moving his pillow over his lower body in the process.

 

“Jesus, Prince.” He hoped Eddy hadn’t noticed his covert pillow placements as he uncrossed his legs and laid down beside him again. This was the price they paid for talking about blowjobs so much.

 

“But seriously, if I were gay, I would be with you.”

 

“I wish you were.” It was said angrily, under Eddy’s breath, but Henry still picked up on it.

 

“I know, right? I would totally be the best boyfriend, like I’m totally hot, but I’d also take them out for meals and drive us places like the movies, buy our popcorn, make out in the theater with them if they didn’t like the film, I’d hold their hands and take them for walks.”

 

Eddy brought his hands to his chest and clasped them together. “That’s actually pretty cute man, even if you are a little full of yourself.”

 

“Now who’s rude?” Mak fake punched him in the arm. The corners of Eddy’s mouth turned up as he rolled over, looking into Mak’s eyes as he returned the favor. Or tried. Henry caught his fist in his hand instead, and they quietly wrestled for arm-hand dominance. Eddy just laughed and Prince smiled at him, happy to have such a good friend.

 

Eddy let Henry win their little fight, eventually loosening his fist. Henry linked their fingers in victory, happy that he had worn Eddy down, and that he wouldn’t be punched. They were shoulder to shoulder now, and Henry was extremely comfortable, cozied up to a warm Eddy.

 

Just as Henry was thinking his hand was getting a little too warm and wet clasped in Eddy’s, Eddy leaned over and licked a stripe up Henry’s face.

 

“Dude!”

 

“Revenge, sucker!”

 

Before Mak could get indignant again they were bombarded with some loud upbeat music. Eddy turned away from him, as did Mak when he felt a buzzing in his pocket.

 

“Aw man, it’s my mom, I better go answer.”

 

“Uh, yeah mate fine, my sister actually just texted me, I should see what she wants.”

 

“‘Kay bro, cool.” Eddy rolled over him and was out of the room quickly. Henry missed his presence in his bed actually, missed the warmth. He felt odd about that, so he was happy to put it out of his mind when he read his sister’s text. 

 

She was asking him to call her at a decent hour if he had the chance. After some mental math he figured now was as good a time as any. They usually spoke once a week, but Henry had been busy with promotions and hadn’t had the time to talk with her recently.

 

“Hey little brother.” It was so good to hear her voice. Henry sat up and hugged his still damp pillow.

 

“Hey sis! How’s it going?”

 

“Pretty good, bro. Same as usual here. How is the busy life of a K-pop idol?”

 

“Pretty gay, actually.”

 

‘What?” Already his sister was laughing at him. He’d really have to explain this.

 

“I told you about E.co and Simba and Sancheong right? Well, apparently Eddy is gay too!” Henry gestured with his pillow, not that his sister could see him do it.

 

“Hmm. I’m not that surprised, actually.”

 

“What, really? Because I was!”

 

“Yeah, I don’t know, it seems like the thing that would happen, you guys holed up together for years and Korea being way more conservative about all relationships too. Wasn’t Eddy always extra weird around girls anyway?”

 

“Yeah, but I never thought the reason he was awkward around girls was because he didn’t like them! The only girls he ever said he actually didn’t like were his sister’s friends, but that’s just because they used to tease him about his cooking and shit. Sometimes sisters suck, you know.”

 

“Yeah, sure, but we do keep our brothers’ secrets, don’t we? Am I going to have to keep your gay love a secret from Mom and Dad too?”

 

“What gay love? I’m not gay! You should know I’m not gay. I’m just a little confused because it’s weird being the only straight guy here.”

 

Now his sister was laughing hard.

 

“I don’t see why you needed to bring it up, bro, if you’re not having some feelings! Or else you’d be all ‘I can have all our female fans to myself!’”

 

“I don’t know, man. It's just that Eddy has always been so manly. Like everyone else is athletic too but it makes sense for them, with being gay. But like Eddy is so good-looking and strong and hangs out with me and he smells all the time, so it’s just weird to think of him as gay.” Henry stretched out his legs and laid back down, resting a hand underneath the back of his head.

 

“Without commenting on why you think he’s good looking, what does his smell have to do with anything?”

 

“I don’t know, E.co’s always spraying Simba, Sancheong and himself with shit when they sweat but Eddy and I never let him. And Eddy doesn’t smell like anything else.”

 

“‘Kay, well, what does he actually smell like when he is sweaty?”

 

“I don’t know. Kinda warm and musky and sweet. Like, it’s not a bad smell. It’s kinda comforting now, like it smells better than all the other guys’ smells all together even when Sancheong needlessly uses aftershave and E.co uses his perfumes or whatever... But actually, remind me to pick up Eddy’s aftershave for myself or like send me money for it! ‘Cause it smells good too! Like, it would drive girls wild because it’s sexy and subtle and such a good scent... Like, yeah, remind me.”

 

His sister was screeching into her phone, laughing hysterically now.

 

“What? I know I’m rambling, but it wasn’t funny.”

 

“Oh my God Henry!,” she was hyperventilating now but managing in between breaths, “That is so gay, bro.”

 

“What? What is gay?”

 

“Dude, just think about it for a while. Consider it. There is a spectrum of attraction, would it be so bad if yours included Eddy?”

 

“Well, no, if you put it that way... But I am not gay, man! And don’t you dare mention this to anybody, even mom! Except the aftershave, please mention that. I want some but I shouldn’t really get it for myself.”

 

They chatted about other things for a while, their parents, his comeback, her boyfriend. But soon enough she returned to the subject of Eddy.

 

“Well, I think he may actually be into you, bro. And don’t you dare act weird around him now! Like the time I told you the girl down the street had a crush on you, and you acted so weird from then on that you totally scared her off.”

 

“Okay, okay, first! I did not get weird, she was weird. I was just aware of her liking me, which made me pay attention, and she started acting weird after that.”

 

“Okay, then don’t pay any attention to Eddy and see where it goes. Bye Henry.” Henry heard his sister laughing as she hung up the phone on him.

 

Henry wished he could have spoken longer with his sister. She thought she was the smarter of the two of them, and admittedly gave him some good advice. He was uncomfortable for some reason, and he knew talking it out with her would probably help him figure out that feeling.

 

Henry lay back down on his bed and his troubled thoughts turned back to Eddy. Eddy was one of his closest friends in Korea. Mostly because they both spoke English and lived together. For those reasons they couldn’t afford to not get along, at least somewhat.

 

But could Eddy have feelings for him?

 

His sister had mentioned that in interviews Eddy always said Henry was his best friend. But he knew that Eddy meant it as his best friend in JJCC. Sure they were friendly, but he couldn’t believe Eddy would consider him his best friend. He mostly went out a lot with Benji and other people and the other guys in the group.

 

When Henry and Eddy hung out, they were more low key. When they occasionally went to clubs, for his own amusement Henry would point out girls and send Eddy off to flirt with them. He couldn’t have a crush on him. Henry would watch from afar and smile, knowing that while it looked like he flirted well, the way he’d shift his feet and flip the wet hair from his face meant he was feeling nerves. Sometimes he’d look over at Henry, smile and wink before saying something to make the girls laugh. Henry could always just imagine how we was lowering his voice unconsciously to seem more attractive. 

 

Henry’s breath caught as a new thought occurred to him. When they went out, Eddy, who he now knew was gay, flirted with girls on Henry’s request. He realized, it really could be for Henry that Eddy did all that. To stay close with him. Eddy never touched anyone else at the club, never laughed at anyone’s jokes but Henry’s. He was just acting the wingman, but could it have been more?

 

Henry sat up so fast his head spun. Did Eddy have a crush on him?

 

With this newfound gay realization, Henry had to call into question every broment he and Eddy had ever had. Each long night spent talking till the sun came up again (a terrible idea with their schedules). All the times he was sick and Eddy took care of him. The times they cooked each other special little dishes. He had cooked Eddy an egg once and kinda messed up, but Eddy had eaten it anyways, smiled at him and thanked him for it.

 

Did all of these things really mean Eddy liked him?

 

Henry couldn’t really believe it. He really wanted to talk to someone in the group about it, but it would be too hard to discuss all his emotions in Korean when he could barely articulate them in English. He needed someone who had been in similar positions, a queer idol used to helping his youngers out, who shared a common language.

 

There was one friend of Henry’s who checked all those boxes. Zhou Mi.

 

Henry had met Super Junior’s Zhou Mi within his first year with JJCC, the first time they appeared on The Show. The two had clicked immediately, chatting casually behind scenes in Chinese about their lives, shows they both liked, what it was like being a foreigner in Korea. Zhou Mi was really nice to him, and immediately offered to give him advice and help him out whenever he needed.

 

They had hung out a few times since then. He was a big part of how well Henry was coping, being away from the familiarity of home and China. They had become true friends and Henry definitely needed a friend right now. He decided to give him a call.

 

Waiting for him to pick up, Henry was suddenly filled with nervous energy. What was he doing? Why did it matter to him that Eddy may have a crush on him?

 

But then Zhou Mi picked up the phone with a bright “Hi Henry!”, and he had to stop questioning himself.

 

They chatted casually for a while, but soon came back to the reason for the call.

 

“Do you... I think, Zhou Mi, that Eddy has a crush on me, and I’m not sure what to do...”

 

“Aw man, really Mak? Why does everyone always come to me for relationship advice?” Zhou Mi didn’t sound mad or annoyed, but teasing. It was true though, he had mentioned before that everyone was always asking their Uncle Mimi for help.

 

“You help a lot, even if your own love life isn’t much better. But I’m not asking about a relationship, I’m asking what to do about Eddy.”

 

“What do you even want to do about him?”

 

“I don’t know.” Henry rolled off his bed and began pacing his room. “I am not sure how I feel, it’s weird.”

 

“If you aren’t sure you how you feel, it probably means you do like him.” Zhou Mi said with a smirk in his voice.

 

“It would be so much easier if I knew for sure, if he said he had a crush on me!”

 

“Look, if he thinks you are straight, he’s probably reluctant to say anything about it, because it’s pretty likely that you’d reject him. If you want anything to happen, you’re the one who’s going to have to ask him.”

 

“Why couldn’t he just like you? That would have been so much easier!” Henry gestured in the air pretty fed up with his feelings by now.

 

“Ha! That would never happen, Eddy is not for me. But seriously Henry, just decide if you like him, then talk to him, kiss him, ask him out or something! If not, he’ll make himself get over it and find someone else.”

 

“I guess... Alright well thanks Zhou Mi, I have some shit to think about I guess.”

 

They said their goodbyes, and Henry sat tiredly on his bed.

 

If Mimi didn’t want Eddy, he just didn’t know what to do with him.

 

It was probably time he decided on his own feelings for Eddy. This morning they were just bros, but now there were so many possibilities for their relationship. He really liked the thought of someone having a crush on him, but the thought of being liked by Eddy gave him weird feelings in his chest. Did he actually like Eddy, or just the thought of Eddy liking him?

 

What would that mean, liking Eddy? He had never liked a guy before. He couldn’t imagine being in a relationship with a man. 

 

He enjoyed spending time with Eddy. Enjoyed being with him, enjoyed making him smile. Could he see them having romantic candlelit dinners and not trying to kill each other? Not quite. But could he see the way they would make out after fighting over their candlelight dinners? Possibly.

 

Somehow this dinner was a vibrant image in his head. The way the candlelight would soften the planes of Eddy’s face. The way it would shine in his eyes. He could feel the warmth of Eddy’s lips, feel the hardness of his muscles as they would embrace, holding tightly to each other. He could see Eddy wanting him, reaching for him, being turned on by him.

 

Henry had to admit this line of thought was turning him on as well. It was a sexy idea, that someone would want him. Even Eddy.

 

He curled up on his bed once more and contemplated the hardness of his dick. It was definitely not confused about anything, but was highly in favor of touching Eddy’s muscles. But what would it be like, to masturbate to thoughts of Eddy? Pretty fucking awesome actually, his dick was trying to convince him.

 

Just as he was starting to figure he may as well give it a go, the door to his room burst open.

 

“Aw, who now?”

 

“One day you’ll be happy to see me come.”

 

Eddy had come back after his phone call, just as Henry was developing a boner for him. The shock of it helped lessen his amour, despite where Mak’s thoughts went about seeing him come.

 

“Maybe one day, mate.”

 

Henry rolled over onto his stomach, giving Eddy room to rejoin him on the bed whilst simultaneously hiding his erection. He hoped this wouldn’t take too long, or that his boner would disappear, but he was kind of excited to see how he may react to Eddy now.

 

“Mom says hi, by the way.” Eddy added as he got comfortable on his back beside Prince.

 

“Oh yeah, my sister sends her love too actually. The nerd.”

 

Eddy laughed. Prince cursed his sister, and his own tendency to say stupid things, but he had to grin. Making Eddy laugh felt quite nice.

 

Henry had his face semi-buried in his arms, but he watched Eddy as he told some story. He tried to study him, look at him subjectively and decide if he thought Eddy was handsome in an ‘I’d like to touch that’ way, or the more common ‘that man is attractive I kind of wished I looked like that’ way.

 

Henry decided he really liked Eddy’s lips, how full they were, how they moved as he spoke (Mak had better things to do than actually listen to them right now). He liked the color, and how feminine they looked, even while framed by the hint of whiskers coming in once again.

 

He decided he really liked it when Eddy forgot to shave as well.

 

Eddy’s face was weird. It was a mix between soft and hard features. Henry thought the shadow made him look more masculine, it gave him a sharper jaw and hard planes on his face. Which was hot. To be sure, he was always going to have round cheekbones, but Henry did not think his face looked as round as Eddy thought it did.

 

Mak decided he liked Eddy’s face however he wore it. Even in the scowl he wore now….

 

“Shit sorry mate, wasn’t listening.” He tried to look more contrite. Eddy just looked annoyed.

 

“Yeah, I could tell. What were you thinking about?”

 

“Um, uh nothing, just zoned out. Pretty tired.”

 

Henry squirmed away as Eddy attempted to drive a finger between his ribs.

“I’m pretty wiped too man. I’ll go be ignored in another room, you should get some sleep. The director said they’d have some surprise for us tomorrow on Pops in Seoul and it’s probably really fucking nasty so we’d better rest up.”

 

Eddy closed the door behind him when he left, which Henry greatly appreciated. His dick was still semi hard after that exchange, still interested. He figured he may as well listen to what his his was telling him and try to wear himself out so he could sleep.

 

It didn’t take him long to cum, a few harsh strokes with the thought of Eddy doing the same in his mind’s eye and he was tipped over the brink.

 

He cleaned himself up and shut his room down for the night. His body was pleasantly loose when he crawled into bed once more, and he went to sleep thinking it would be kinda cute if Eddy had a crush on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the second Chapter has been edited. Truth be told I did the final edit at 4 am, so any and all errors are mine! I hope to have the next and final chapter posted sooner than I managed this one, so keep checking those updates! As always, I appreciate any comments you guys have. Thanks for reading! <3

Eddy had been incorrect saying there were surprises for them on Pops in Seoul. Henry thought the director said that just to watch them sweat. Or rather watch Eddy sweat. They had been waiting all taping session to hear what the assuredly unpleasant surprise would be, but the staff made no mention of it, and soon they were on their way to the studio, having completed a pretty regular recording.

While that had been nice, Henry wasn’t spared from every unpleasant surprise of the day.   
He had made sure to keep in mind what his sister said, and had not acted weird around Eddy at all, or rather tried not to. 

The fact that he actually believed Eddy may have a crush on him did effect on him. Mak cursed his parents and all the powers that be for his irresistible charm.

It had started on the car ride there. After a rather rushed morning Mak was enjoying the few restful moments of the day, lulled by the muffled sounds of the motor and traffic. It was calming to him, until he heard another sound he normally hated.

Eddy often (as in everyday) would hum to himself in quiet moments or sing partial melodies, of girl groups songs that only he cared about. It tended to drive Henry wild; he could not understand how Eddy didn’t get tired of the sound of his own voice. But today, it was somewhat pleasant.

Mak didn’t recognize what he was hearing, but it was sweet and light, like a love song. A small smile crept onto his face as he bopped his head along, turning to watch Eddy as he looked out the window and continued to vocalize. He didn’t know why he felt like this, but it was a nice change of pace, going from raging at Eddy to considering his humming adorable . 

It made for a nicer drive anyways, so he was in a good mood when they began their work for Pops in Seoul.

That that good mood had improved a lot during the day, only to vanish altogether. Henry had been mortified. Up until then, he had not fucked it up. He had not acted weird. But Eddy had broken him.; it was all his fault.

They had been recording their bit, bickering for the cameras, and just as they were wont to do Eddy reached over to push Mak. Henry was prepared for it, ready to push back and offer up some snarky joke, but he was not prepared for what it actually felt like.

When Eddy’s hand grasped his arm and gave a little push, it shocked Henry. Not an electric shock ,more of a startle really. All it was was Eddy’s warm hand, just touching him like normal. But there was some force there Mak was unprepared for, and apparently Eddy didn’t feel it because he was acting normal, though he was now looking at Henry because he wasn’t supposed to have done the weird little jump thing and now he was laughing nervously and not saying his joke and he still felt weird and his legs felt shaky and he could smell Eddy’s aftershave and the lights were still on him and he still couldn’t react.

Eddy gave a sigh and a ”come on man” look when the director called for them to redo the section so Henry could chime in normally again. He managed it this time; there was no actual touching, just gesturing. But he could not shake that weird feeling, still felt odd tingles in his chest and legs.

Rejoining the guys at the dance studio proved to be disastrous as well. Eddy was a pretty friendly guy, used to physical demonstrations, and he would clasp Henry’s shoulder every time they had a break. Normally Prince would groan about the secondhand sweat, or insult Eddy’s dancing but at every touch he would feel it again, and would flush and move away. Henry vowed to avoid Eddy as much as he could in the coming days, so that Eddy wouldn’t be as hurt by his actions until he figure out what the hell was wrong with himself.

He tried to keep his face straight, to not let anyone in on his feelings, but he could see Eddy looked hurt every time he moved away from him. Sancheong took the brunt of Eddy’s affections then, which left E.co free to observe. Henry didn’t like the their eldest member squinted at him, but there was nothing he could ever do about that he had learned.

Henry had kept away from Eddy well enough for a day. Eddy had seemed pissed by his behaviour and kept away from him during schedules, and at the dorm he simply moped in his room and wouldn’t talk to anyone really.

Trouble started the day after, and Mak could see in Eddy’s eyes when he flinched from his touch at breakfast that he was going to interrogate him soon. He wished he had some good story to use as an explanation, but even the truth “hey I think I am starting to like you” sounded fake. Not even to himself did it seem like a proper justification of his behaviour

So he was avoiding Eddy by doing his second least favourite chore: laundry. His first was dishes; Eddy always complained if it wasn’t done properly and removing Joonyoung’s lipstick from things was always a challenge. No one cared much about their clothes as long as they got clean: Joonyoung did his own laundry of course, because he did care. The rest let clothing intermingle; shirts, pants, and underwear passing from person to person as they stole or left clothes out. 

Henry still hated it though, finding it gross to have to touch and deal with clothes his members have sweat and done other things in. He also hated the sneak attacks from the cats; whenever he took down a detergent or fabric softener a cat would appear or fall from the shelf, and they’d multiply when he turned his back, going from one cat on the drier to four. He was jumpy at everything these days so he truly did not appreciate it. The only upside was that Eddy also hated laundry and would not look for him there. 

Or so Henry had hoped.

He was emptying the latest drier load, mainly socks and underwear, when he heard the open door shut.

Looking up, he saw Eddy leaning against the door with his arms crossed, face grave. “We need to talk bro.”

“Dude, let me finish this laundry up and we can talk later.” Henry actually had no intention of talking later but he hoped Eddy would let him off the hook here. 

The universe once again was unimpressed with his charms. “No, we should really talk now.”

Henry sighed and dropped a handful of jock straps back into the basket before straightening, waiting for Eddy to continue. He would say as little as he could get away with, to get this over with as soon as possible before he truly embarrassed himself.

“What has been up with you lately? These past few days you have been acting weird, smiling one minute then running away and hiding. Even Sancheong has noticed something is up with you, and all I can think of is that you hate me since I told you I was gay. That actually hurts me Henry, I didn’t think you’d be like that.”

Henry frowned at that, feeling guilty. He hadn’t considered his actions would have hurt Eddy’s feelings.

“It’s not like that, man…”

“Then what is it like? That’s how I feel and it sucks because I actually miss your dumb ass.” Eddy’s eyes were reddening, a sheen appearing there that Henry did not like to see.

“I just... I don’t know how to explain.”

“Just admit it and let’s move on! We can’t go on like this bro. I had to promise Youngjin I would straighten this out with you or else he was going to strap us to a couch and act the psychiatrist.” Eddy’s voice was straining and Henry felt even worse about his behaviour. But how could he explain it? All he wanted was for him not to cry.

Eddy was taking a breath as if to continue bitching him out when fabric hit him in the face.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Eddy caught the fabric as it dropped and held it up. “A fucking jockstrap? Why would you throw that?”

Henry laughed nervously as a dark look passed over Eddy’s face. “Uh just... I really really don’t want you to cry but you look sad! And you don’t want to listen to me and-”

“How can I listen to you when you never talk?” Eddy’s voice rose as he made his way closer to Henry.

Henry knew he would crack under the closeness if Eddy made it to him. It was already such close quarters in their little laundry room and he didn’t need Eddy’s dumb warmth and smell compelling him to come clean and admit how he loved his dumb warmth and smell.

With that fear driving him, as Eddy took more steps Mak simply lost it, throwing socks and underwear in an attempt to keep him at bay. He should have known it was the least helpful thing he could do to keep Eddy away, but he was full of regrets and panicked feelings. 

It only served to enrage Eddy, who seemed close to an emotional breakdown as well.

Eddy swatted down underwear as he went, easily reaching out to grasp Henry’s arms. He twisted away, attempting to shrink his body into the corner, but Eddy was in a mood and dragged him forwards, using the drier and his body to pin Henry down. It was exactly what Henry hadn’t wanted, because now Eddy’s body was pressed against him and his hands were on him and he could feel the tension in his muscles and the warmth from his body.

He could feel his own tears rising as Eddy shifted his head, trying to get eye contact. He just couldn’t.

“I can’t Eddy, I just can’t! I like you too much, I just can’t!”

Henry strained against Eddy again but the shorter man held firm, though he softened his posture, realizing Prince was just as upset as he was. His voice was gentle. “What do you mean, man? Talk to me.”

Mak took a deep breath. “I don’t know man, I am so confused. Since you said you were gay and I told my sister, she said you liked me and that I liked you and I don’t know if I am gay or what, but I know I love you and you make me smile more lately and I don’t hate you so much even when you are doing the worst things ever. Like when you sing usually I want to throttle you! But now I really like it and I want someone to throttle me because I like you so much and don’t ever want to hurt you or make it weird but I did both.”

Eddy looked dumbfounded and Henry greatly regretted his outburst, even if he was breathing easier. They looked into each other’s eyes, Henry with a feeling of horror rising in the back of his throat as he waited for Eddy’s response. He was terrified of what he would say.

Eddy’s response was to hold Mak tight. His hands dropped from his forearms and suddenly their chests were pressing together, he was encircled by Eddy’s thick arms and there was   
hot breath against his neck.

Henry had to take a moment, before reaching around to embrace Eddy back. He couldn’t believe he wasn’t beating the shit out of him yet. Henry knew he really had been a jerk these past few days, and had been expecting a more violent response.

He was grateful, but now super curious about how Eddy had taken his outburst. He would pull away to ask, but it felt so nice to be held in the little laundry room he dare not ruin the moment.

Henry did not dare, but someone else sure did. The door flew open and banged against the wall; there were shouts and Eddy tore himself away to beat Simba with the laundry basket, who ended up on the floor screaming words Henry could not understand and smiling like an idiot. When Eddy had him in the fetal position he paused his attack and upended the whole basket on him, effectively ruining what progress had been made.

Before he could ask what was going on Eddy grabbed his hand, pulled him around Simba and was out the door. Eddy walked like he was on a mission, Sancheong dodging out of his way into an office when he saw them coming, Henry violently dragged along for the ride.

By the time they got to Henry’s room, he had put together what had happened. After all, he had been witness to Simba’s invasive leadership before. It frustrated him not knowing what Simba had said and what Eddy had screamed back at him, though it was probably: “Leave us alone you pervert!”.

Eddy shut the door and rested his head against the frame, breathing hard. “Shit, I’m sorry man. I didn’t know Simba was there, I should have suspected it though.”

Mak was still shell shocked. “Yeah, you really should have.”

“I haven’t been seeing a lot of things lately, apparently. Like what the hell, man? You have all these feelings for me suddenly? What is that?”

“Shit, I don’t know man.” Mak turned away, to sit at his desk. He really did not want to do this.

“Oh my god, I’m here for you so let’s talk it out.” Eddy took up a position on the desk, literally hopped right up there and looked expectantly at Henry, like he would wait all night. Apparently Henry had to do this.

“Well, I still don’t fucking know, man. I have been having these feelings. I don’t know what you’ll think of me and this is embarrassing to admit, but I kinda really liked thinking that you were into me.”

“You were worried I liked you. You could have just asked me about it.” Eddy was looking away, worrying his bottom lip. Mak was frustrated again as they sat there. Now that they were having this conversation he needed Eddy to hear him. He had picked up a toy duck from his desk when he sat so he could have something other than Eddy to focus on, but now Eddy was going to get all his attention. Henry replaced the duck on the table.

“Weren’t you listening before? I did like the thought. Sorry if I was weird about it but I was worried, so I wanted to chill for a few days so that feeling might go away.”

“So you were worried.” Eddy had the tiniest furrow marring his brow, and all Henry wanted was to set things right and make it disappear.

“Not about you liking me! About me liking you! Because it seems more than just me liking you liking me, it seems like I actually like you and I don’t know what that means.”

“You still don’t know if I actually like you though.” Eddy had crossed his arms, now looking amused along with morose as Mak agitatedly got up from the chair and moved about his room.

“Please, I’m amazing, of course you like me. But I still don’t know what I am.”

“A fucking pabo is what you are.”

Henry huffed and sat cross legged on his floor, somewhat embarrassed but immensely annoyed. Sad too, because it seemed Eddy didn’t like him after all. 

“Okay, so you don’t like me. Sorry for making it about me. But you’d be the only dude I would go gay for apparently, probably, and that was an adjustment to make.”

“Oh my god, Henry, you need to just ask me.” Eddy was using that tone of voice he hated, the one he used when they were rehearsing for Pops In Seoul and Henry kept missing his queue, but there wasn’t any queue to miss here. 

“Am I gay or not Eddy? What am I?”

Eddy laughed and finally broke away from the desk. “Not that, idiot! Only you can answer that, and we’ll get to that in a minute. After you ask me.”

“Ask you what?” Mak pouted as Eddy sat across from him on the floor.

“Oh my god, I hate you. I’ll give you the answer then and you can figure out the question. It’s, ‘I like you’.”

Henry’s jaw dropped open. “‘I like you’? Wait you like me? Like like me like me or just like me? Because you also said you hate me.”

“Yeah, well you said you wanted to throttle me, so what’s worse?” If Henry didn’t actually like them, he would shave off one of those eyebrows so they could never be raised at him again.

“The fact I still don’t know what the hell is happening?” Henry thought he knew, but he had been very wrong about a lot of things before, and he would not let himself smile until he knew for sure.

“Okay. Henry. Do you like me?” Eddy looked sincere now, like he too needed this to be sure.

“Yes...”

“Okay, do you want to elaborate? We need to figure this out before Youngjin breaks in again.”

Henry thought about that for a bit, about all that had been said since the laundry room. “Actually, I really don’t. I have said some pretty personal stuff that I will regret later and all you have said is you like me, so I think you should elaborate on that if you please.”

“Really?” Eddy was looking pained, and Mak felt justified. He’d let him feel uncomfortable for a change here.

“Yes. I really want you to do this.”

“Not going to stop till we are both full of regret?” There was a hint of hope in Eddy’s voice.

“Do I ever?”

“No.” Eddy grinned at Mak suddenly. “Okay. So, elaborating on why I like you. Shit, I actually don’t know.”

Henry narrowed his eyes at Eddy.

“I do know, I guess, that you have always been super supportive of me when I need it, and you’re actually really nice to hang out around. I like the way you laugh at your own jokes and say the dumbest things, even if I’m the only one who understands you and I’m telling you to shut up.”

“But do you think I’m cute?” That came out a little more aggressive than Henry intended, and it was too late to act nonchalant. He should probably take more offense to what Eddy had just said, but as he was listening it kind of concerned him to hear nothing about his looks. Eddy laughed and shifted closer so their knees were touching.

“Yeah man, somehow I do. I like your weird little ears, and your dumb face. I think you’re actually pretty hot, as far as dudes go.” Eddy’s face was red as he stared at his hands and said it.

“Wow! Really? It’s gotta be true if someone as hot as you says it!” Henry was delighted, but he didn’t realize what he’d said till Eddy stole his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“So you think I’m hot too, huh?”

Too late to turn back. Had been for a while, Henry supposed. “Yeah dude, but even before I liked you I thought you were the hottest one in the group. In Korea, whatever. You are very dudely bro.”

“Dudely.” Eddy didn’t seem to know how to take that.

“The dudeliest dude.” Henry agreed. “And apparently I like that in a guy.”

“Alright, so what do you want to do? We have kind of admitted a lot of things here, do we go back to being friends, stop avoiding each other and not give Simba a heart attack? Are we cool?”

“Well yeah, of course we’re cool. I always thought we were.” Henry shrugged at Eddy, glad they weren’t fighting anymore.

“Okay, so are you going to ask me another question?” Eddy raised a dark eyebrow at Mak, who glared at it.

“Um. Is there another question I need to ask?” Henry was a bit confused, if they weren’t fighting anymore he didn’t know what else they had to talk about.

Eddy passed a hand over his tired face. It was unshaven again which Henry really liked.

“Kind of related to the last question you wouldn’t ask, but up a level.” Eddy spoke slowly as to really drive home what he meant to Henry. Although Prince didn’t appreciate it, it did help him understand and remember. But in retaliation, he decided he wouldn’t give Eddy the satisfaction.

“I literally and figuratively have no idea what you want me to ask you.” Prince said it in the tired confused tone he used when he needed Eddy to believe a lie, usually that he was too tired to rehearse for Pops In Seoul with him.

Eddy leaned back until he was sprawled over Mak’s floor, groaning and pulling at his hair. “I can’t believe I want you to be my boyfriend!”

“Wait, what? Boyfriend?” Henry’s heart went cold.

“Yeah man, Jesus. Isn’t that what all this confessing was leading up to?”

“No, um, I mean maybe, but… I just thought it would be like in your past dorms, fooling around and shit, I didn’t think you actually wanted me. Like with commitment and shit.”

“Shit, I sort of do Henry. My past was all experimentation and frustrations. I didn’t think anyone was cute the way I think you are, or that I could love anyone and simultaneously really fucking hating them, like I do at this exact moment with you.”

Henry could see Eddy meant every word when he sat up and met his eyes. Still, seeing wasn’t believing for him.

“You want me though. To be your boyfriend. You want me? You would like all this to be yours?” Henry gestured repeatedly to himself, wanting to be positive Eddy understood.

“Yes dumbass, I want you. To like, kiss and hold and laugh with and shit. If you want to. Only if you want to. I don’t know if I could do anything casual with you, though, if that’s what you wanted, not that we’d be super serious or anything. Like, it’d be a new thing and extremely new for you so I’d understand if you eventually decided you weren’t into it or me or whatever.” Henry could here the concern in Eddy’s voice, the care with which he chose his words and backtracked over himself, to explain to Henry what he was thinking.

“Bro bro bro, shit, wait! Fuck yes, I’d like to be your boyfriend, oh my god!”

Eddy sat up so fast Mak didn’t even see him do it. All he knew was that he was getting to his feet while reaching for Mak, so he took Eddy’s hands and did the same as happiness filled his heart for the first time in a long time.

“Really?” Eddy asked when they were standing face to face.

“Really really.”

Eddy smiled so wide when Henry told him that, his whole face transformed. To be honest Prince thought it looked kind of dumb, but it was only so dumb looking because Eddy was happy, and he was happy because of Henry so he smiled back just as idiotically, loving his new boyfriend. His first boyfriend. He reached out till he could fold Eddy into his arms, and enjoyed the feelings of Eddy’s arms around his waist.

It was so nice, Henry wished he could stay in that moment forever. He also wished that the scuffling noises from the door would stop. Eddy seemed to hear them too, so he pulled back but Henry kept his hold and studied his face. He was starting to wish Eddy would kiss him as they gazed into each other’s eyes, but unfortunately once again the door flew open and people burst in.

Henry almost felt like crying again as he and Eddy moved apart and Simba entered, yelling and flailing excitedly. Henry recognized the word “kissing?” Besides Simba’s chaos, Henry was interested to see Sancheong on the floor in front of the door, E.co appearing to be removing a knee from his back and helping him up.

He looked to Eddy, patiently waiting for his boyfriend to translate for him.

Eddy sighed and said a few words to Simba, listened, then finally turned to Henry. “So they forced Sancheong to listen at the door and translate what he could. He heard the words boyfriend and yes and really so he relayed the message. Then when we went quiet Simba apparently had to see if we were making out yet, so here we are. And E.co is apparently super rageful that we ruined the fresh laundry by letting Simba and the other cats roll around in it.”

E.co chimed in having heard his name. Henry could almost follow, but E.co’s high voice was too fast for him to comprehend fully. He heard “laundry”, “how dare”, and “I will not” amid a torrent of words and hand gestures. As he wound down, Mak caught a “congratulations” at the end.

Eddy looked over at him as Simba quietly responded to E.co, handing him some money. “Did you catch any of that?”

“Not enough to make sense. But I heard a congratulations I hope isn’t sarcastic.”

“Basically, it was how dare you leave Simba to ruin the laundry, your love lives are not more important than the care of our clothing and I will not be the one to fix this mess even though I am glad you two finally got together because I won the wager.”

“They were betting on us?” If he had known, he would have had Sancheong place a bet for him and split the winnings.

“Apparently, but I don’t even care right now. Mind if I chase them out so we can hang out alone together, boyfriend?”

“Why yes boyfriend, I’d love that.”

Sancheong had wandered over and thrown an arm over Henry’s shoulder, but at the word “boyfriend” he made an exaggerated gagging noise before smiling and patting him on the back. Eddy began herding their members out, spouting Korean in a tired voice and holding his arms out to cage Simba should he attempt to stay behind. Henry went to sit on his bed, waving happily at Simba as E.co grabbed his ear and pulled him away. Henry figured Simba now had a lot of laundry to do, which should keep him busy.

Finally Eddy managed to close the door once again, returning to Prince. Giving him a “can you believe them?” look, he took Henry’s hands and rubbed his thumb over them in slow circles. Henry squeezed his hands back, excitement coiling low in his abdomen as he realized they were alone in his room, now as boyfriends.

He also realized they had been interrupted during a moment, which he kind of wanted to get back to.

“So, where were we before Simba barged in?”

“I have no idea.” Eddy was blinking a little too innocently, not quite hiding the mischievous gleam in his eyes. Henry realized he was getting back at him for not asking the question earlier. But he could play this game too.

“Yeah, I think that I was actually going to head for bed, so you should probably go help Simba with the laundry you ruined while I get some sleep.” Henry smiled as Eddy pouted, but then Eddy changed his face entirely, again to innocent and happy. It was extremely unsettling.

“Yeah, I should go do that! You should sleep! I mean, I obviously can’t have a boyfriend that has bags under his eyes.” Eddy extracted his hands and made towards the door.

A wave of panic rushed over Henry. He didn’t like considering Eddy would actually call his bluff; but he should have known he would. Better to be the one to cave, he thought, and let them both enjoy the rewards.

He rushed after him across the room, but his panic was transferred into energy, which led to momentum, which in physics terms caused a “collision”. The most magical goddamn collision of Henry’s life.

They went toppling to the floor. Eddy, stuntman and caring boyfriend that he was, tried to fall in a way that saved both of them, but they still went down hard, Henry’s weight forcing the air out of him with a grunted “oomph”. 

Henry ended up more overtop of Eddy than he had intended at this point of the evening, his knee unfortunately over Eddy’s groin and Eddy’s face below Prince’s neck. He carefully shifted himself lower as Eddy gasped for breath, careful not to let his knee fall. He hovered over his face, studying him for signs of pain or anger.

“Sorry bro, shit. Are you okay?”

“Yeah man,” Eddy rasped. “Would’ve preferred you falling for me versus on top of me.”

Henry smiled. “Who says I can’t do both?”

Eddy sighed in exasperation at that, but made no motion to get out from underneath Henry. After a pause, Henry realized how intimate this truly was, his leg nestled between Eddy’s, their faces inches apart.

Almost of its own accord his face dipped closer, then immediately back up, wanting contact with the smooth lips underneath but still uncertain how he might be received. Eddy in turn had raised his head as Mak pulled away, and they shifted awkwardly before finally meeting, plump lips entrapping thinner ones, moving most gently and sweet.

It was the best kiss of Henry’s life. His eyes fluttered closed as he brought a hand up to cup Eddy’s jaw, enjoying the scrape of stubble against his palm. Eddy in turn crooked his own arm and rested his hand on the back of Henry’s neck.

After breaking for a shallow breath they were on each other again. Henry thought he must nearly be giving off as much heat as Eddy. His heart was beating so fast, and almost skipped a beat when Eddy opened his mouth with a gentle pressure before sweeping him away with his tongue. Henry loved that Eddy was a good kisser, but hated a little bit that he had made the first move in escalating their make out session.

Never one to back down and totally turned on by what Eddy was doing with his mouth, Prince attempted to return the favor. Pulling away, he moved his mouth down to Eddy’s neck hoping to quiet his protestations. Eddy had confided in him once he had a super sensitive neck, and Henry wanted to see how sensitive it really was.

Starting from the tip of his jaw, Prince glided his lips along to the flat plane of Eddy’s neck, beside his Adam’s apple. Slowly he sucked at the skin there, and was rewarded with a small moan and strong hands tangled in his hair.

Henry continued to worry the skin there, running small kisses up and down with the occasional lick. Eddy tasted better than Henry would have imagined, his skin musty and salty and all Eddy. It turned him on almost as much as the way Eddy was moving under him, a hand now gliding down his back to cup his ass.

As Eddy held him his hips startled forward on instinct, his growing erection heavy in his pants. Henry had to leave his neck, gasping when Eddy brought up the leg that was between Prince’s own to brushing against the crest of his balls.

He let Eddy dominate his mouth again (truly it was magnificent, but he’d never tell him that) and Prince continued to rest overtop Eddy a few moments more. He would have stayed there forever, were he comfortable, but comfort is not the case when knees meet hardwood. So after a spell Henry signalled a slowing of their kisses, and from passionate they returned to gentle, though Eddy was sweating delightfully and still breathing hard when they finally parted.

Henry realized he wasn’t so well put together himself as he struggled to sit, his own harsh breaths loud in his ears. Eddy followed him up, scooching out from under Prince, throwing an arm around his waist when they settled side by side.

“How far do you want to go tonight bro?” Eddy asked happily of him, head swaying, looking so goddamn sexy with mussed hair and swollen lips.

“How far can we go?” Prince realized they may be moving too quickly, but he was horny and happy and wanted Eddy more than he had wanted anything.

Eddy sat for a moment, thoughtful. “We should take our time, I think, but there is something I want to do with you.”

This wasn’t exactly what Henry wanted to hear. He wanted to hear he was irresistibly sexy and Eddy wanted to have his way with him, and vice versa. He would settle for less thoug. 

“If it’s not a brojob I’d be so sad, I told you I’d give great head. I need to blow you.”

“See, this is exactly why we can’t have nice things.” Eddy rolled his eyes and moved to get up.

Mirroring him, Henry stood and defended himself. In his own way. “So now we’re not doing blowjobs?”

“Oh, we definitely are doing them now. Or I am. Sit on the bed.”

Mak sat, dick hard and heart aflutter. “I’m so excited to see what all the fuss is about.”

“Just do me a favor bro and shut up while I do this.” Eddy sounded mostly serious when he gave that request.

“Okay.” Henry was suddenly nervous. What if it was gross and awkward? What if he came embarrassingly fast or he tasted gross or Eddy choked and died? Where should he put his hands? Should he keep them at his sides? But that would be uncomfortable. He shouldn’t put them in Eddy’s hair. Or would Eddy like that? Would he like it if he held did but didn’t pull? What if he shouted something embarrassing? 

Eddy had settled on his knees in front of Prince, who was trying to not let his inner monologue show.

“Hey, relax man, you’re going to like this, just don’t overthink it.” Eddy rubbed Mak’s thighs reassuringly.

So he wasn’t succeeding in controlling his face. “Sure man, sure. Just, I don’t know what to, how to-”

He was cut off when Eddy sat up from his haunches and pulled Henry down from the collar of his shirt, pressing their lips together. It was a forceful kiss, and had an amazing effect on Henry. It shut up his brain. 

Endorphins were still thrumming in his system as Eddy began working his pants down. He wanted to help, and it seemed as if simply shuffling his pants down wouldn’t be the easiest way for Eddy to get all the access he’d need. So Prince stood, startling Eddy and making him sit back as he shimmied and kicked off his pants, with some help from a laughing boyfriend, his face near Henry’s erection as he assisted which Henry immensely enjoyed.

He sat back down and realized he hadn’t taken his underwear off, but that was easy enough for Eddy to handle, who quickly had him out and was stroking him in his warm, loosely fisted hand.

His brain was just beginning to restart when Eddy took him in his mouth, and Henry’s brain was shot to shit once more. 

All he could register was the rare sensation of hot flesh surrounding his dick. As Eddy lowered his head slowly Henry groaned and leaned back, changing the angle, bracing himself on one hand. He left the other in Eddy’s hair. It felt like heaven.

Henry let his head fall back and his mouth open. He concentrated on the feelings originating from his cock, losing himself, time kept only by the rise and fall of his hand in Eddy’s hair. As Eddy continued and Prince almost got used to the sensations, a mighty tension built up in his body, and he needed more to set it off.

He wanted to see Eddy. It was wicked wonderful feeling him, but he wanted to see him too. He brought his head forward again and tried to open his eyes through his arousal. He could feel his face contorting and his chest heaving, but he couldn’t care anymore what he looked like himself.

He wanted to see what Eddy looked like, so he raised his head and looked.

Henry had never seen anything more sexy. Eddy’s lips were clamped firmly around him, and they dragged outwards, thick and hot and red when he pulled his head up. Sweat was dripping down his brow, and Henry wished he was a contortionist so he could bend to lick those beads of moisture off. 

He must have tried unconsciously, because suddenly Eddy was making a grunting noise and his face was definitely closer and Henry’s abs definitely burned. Eddy’s long eyelashes fluttered and opened completely, and Henry should have been concerned but Eddy felt so good and seeing him there, looking up at him, looking in his eyes as he had his mouth full of his cock, it drove all cause for concern out of his thoughts.

Then Eddy lowered his head even further on him than he had ever done before, still watching Henry’s reactions, and it ended him. He came hot and hard into Eddy’s mouth, no time to warn even himself before it happened. 

Eddy kept his lips tight around Prince, and when it was done he slid them off with a final popping sound. Henry collapsed backwards onto the bed, arms splayed about with little care.

As his head hit the pillow he noticed Eddy running across the room to the small trashcan, a sprint born from a scrabbling start. Henry knew that should bother him, but he felt so good right now. He frowned. It nagged at him so he turned his head and stared at Eddy as he spat and coughed into the garbage.

And then it came to him. He would have sat up if he had the energy. Or the bones. Or if he had enough blood in his head to not blackout from the change in position. He barely had energy enough to feel shamed. But Henry was present enough to come to the conclusion he must taste gross, or feel gross, or something terrible because apparently Eddy couldn’t wait to remove him from his mouth.

Prince tried to find his voice but just ended up opening and closing his mouth and waving his hands a lot. Eddy wasn’t looking at him so couldn’t see his distress. So Henry gave up and just lay there, processing and waiting for Eddy to make the next move and either lie and say it was okay or tell him how disgusting he was and that they were never doing that again.

“Sorry man. How was that?” Eddy was finally returning, but he was still wiping his tongue as if to get the taste off.

Finally Mak had his voice, even if it was quiet. “Better for me than for you apparently.”

“What do you mean by that Prince?”

“I’m new to the whole boyfriends giving blowjobs thing but I didn’t think you’d need to practically vomit afterwards.” He added in an even smaller voice. “Was I really that gross?”

“Oh shit no Henry no! Oh my god how do I explain this?” Eddy nudged Henry over and curled up close to him, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

“It’s kinda weird to explain, but I hate swallowing. I can’t do it. I should have thought to keep something to spit into close by, but I sort of just wanted to blow you. Your cum isn’t gross at all, I’m sorry if you were worried.”

Henry only felt a little relieved. So he didn’t taste bad, but he still wasn’t good enough to swallow? He start rolling back and forth, trying to get enough momentum to flip himself on his side so he could reach Eddy’s dick.

“What are you doing?” Eddy laughed and slung an arm around Henry, containing him. 

“Trying to touch your dick.” He was being honest. “I’ll show you I am willing to swallow.”

Eddy caught his hand. “Bro. Henry, oh Henry. It’s not a question of willingness really. Ugh Whenever I tell someone this they make me feel like shit about it but-- Hey listen!”

Mak had been weakly attempting to extract his hand again. Eddy gripped it harder. 

“Listen, Prince. When I was a kid, there was this chef that made the most amazing food right? And he’d teach me things and let me help, and it’s part of why I wanted to be a chef. And this guy, he was always saying ‘If you swallow enough cum, that’s all you’re going to want to taste, and what everything you cook will taste like.’ and he said it so often to me it kind of stuck.”

Henry considered this. “That’s kind of fucked up Eddy.”

“Hey, it’s how I feel though man. Should we fail doing this, the singing, if my career as an entertainer doesn’t develop further, I’ll at least be able to open a restaurant or something. And I’ll need my palette intact for that.” 

Eddy sounded resigned. Henry could tell it was hard for him to admit all this, that he feared rejection from him over this strange confession. “You understand that makes no sense right?”

“What’s so wrong about it?” 

“Everything mate.” Henry was believed this statement wholeheartedly. “First, JJCC is going to be a huge success, we’re going to be a supergroup. And then when we eventually do other things, you’re going to be a huge action star, bigger than Jackie Chan, and I’ll be acting too. Maybe if you want you can open a chain of restaurants and I will manage them, we can be partners, and our fame will bring in even more business, but it’s definitely not a fallback because we are going to make it.”

“And you think I’m crazy.” Eddy scoffed, but felt more at ease to Henry.

“Yeah I do. But you’re kind of cute when you’re crazy. Our crazy suits each other.”

Eddy smiled at that, and turned to face Mak on his side. He stretched out his neck to reach Henry, and they kissed again. Even if Eddy was a little weirder than he thought, Henry really really liked him, and liked kissing him even more. They were joking about the future now, but Henry realized in the back of his mind, they were dating now. They really could have some sort of future together.

They kissed a while longer, exploring each other while a heat grew between them again. Henry could feel Eddy’s erection in his side, straining through his clothes. He was still loose from his own orgasm, and trusting Eddy’s words he figured he had better not attempt a blowob himself at the moment, but he wanted to make Eddy sweat more, wanted to see him contort under him, just as he had done for Henry. Again he wanted to see him, and to feel him.

He captured Eddy’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled as he sat up, eliciting a moan. Henry was still uncomfortably half out of his underpants, having felt too boneless post orgasm and too panicked post cum-spitting to replace himself, so he shifted them down past his knees and kicked them off with his foot. Rather than ruin the moment with words he began frantically pulling at Eddy’s clothing. Luckily Eddy let him lead, and he didn’t have to explain his whole reasoning yet for getting him naked.

Eddy sat up to slide his shirt off more easily, and alternated between kissing and helping remove both their shirts. Then Henry took charge when it came to working Eddy out of his pants. Well he began to, but mostly he was pawing at Eddy’s dick underneath, enjoying how Eddy would move into his touches.

Finally Henry had him completely nude and yet again, he got that tingly feeling in his heart. He had seen Eddy naked before. Going to the bathhouse as a team had been hard for him at first, surrounded by all these specimens, but he had gotten there. He got there with Eddy’s support, grousing and shaming, to be honest, but he had done it. He had grown quite comfortable with the naked forms of his teammate’s bodies. But now he was seeing Eddy anew, sweaty and hot and goosefleshed and hard, and there were so many details he was allowed to take in now. He wanted to take them in.

He wanted to taste that skin, sweaty and salty and hot and Eddy all over. He wanted to memorize everything with his hands and mouth, roam over that thick torso and mark every freckle, every scar, trace his way along the path of his hair. 

Henry was entranced by Eddy’s dick, prominent at the end of the trail. He had seen it before in varying states, glimpses really, but never had he had leave to really look at it, consider it. Henry thought it was magnificent. Not quite as long as his own, but it was straighter and thicker and darker and far sexier in his opinion.

Henry had been satiated from Eddy’s mouth, but studying him he realized he wanted him so badly and needed him to know it.

Eddy was on his back again, at the insistence of Henry’s hands. He reached out to grasp Prince’s thigh as he sat cross legged beside him, but Mak didn’t want to lay with him yet. Instead, tongue poking out in concentration, he reached out to feel Eddy’s chest and legs, trailing his hands till they met at his crotch. He curled his fingers through the thick hair at his groin, the end of the trail, noticing the minute ways Eddy would shift in response to the ways he touched him.

Finally his is hands got to Eddy’s cock, pulsing, hot and stiff, and without a second thought Henry took him in hand. 

He was relieved a little, when Eddy’s dick didn’t feel weird. He had half expected there to be some big difference in the feeling of Eddy’s dick versus his own, but it was really the same thing, different angle. He could definitely do this, he knew then, and do it well.

Henry jerked his hand up, pulling Eddy’s cock through his clenched hand. He worked slowly over the head when he got there, rolling foreskin between his thumb and forefinger. He liked it for himself, but the effect it had on Eddy was amazing. Hearing a stifled grunt, Henry took his eyes off the pleasing sight of his hand around that plum coloured cock and looked at his boyfriend’s face.

Eddy was biting his lip so hard, it looked like he may break skin. He was pushing his neck and head into the bed underneath him, a tension obvious in the rest of his body. His skin glistened from sweat, and a few strands of his dark hair were damp in his eyes. His dumb dreamy eyes that Henry adored. One was squeezed shut, but whether to shut out the immense pleasure or to keep out strands of wet hair, Henry didn’t care. His reactions were blowing Prince’s mind, and as he grew hard again he worked Eddy more roughly. He wanted him to cum, to see what Eddy’s orgasm face looked like. If it was like his sex face, Henry could hardly wait.

Henry didn’t notice he was sweating really, until his own hair fell into his eyes as he rocked forward, flicking his wrist just differently enough to startle Eddy into crying out. Eddy had reached out to dig his fingers into Henry’s thigh, sharing the experience how he could. Henry was warm all over, inside and out. His cock was aching. It was like his body was trying to match Eddy’s, the same excitement and heat coiling within them. 

His hand and arm began trembling as he jerked Eddy off, from fatigue or the enormity of the connection he was feeling, Henry couldn’t tell. He just needed Edward to cum, needed to witness him and take it all in. 

After another shaky twitch of his hand it was happening, and it was beautiful.

Henry was watching closely, so he didn’t miss the moment. Eddy’s face relaxed, transitioning from scrunched and sweaty to soft and open and radiant, practically glowing as his hips gave an exaggerated thrust and he orgasmed, warm cum arcing down between Henry’s fingers and landing on Eddy’s own stomach. The hand that was twisted in the bed came to press at his eyes, and the hand that had gripped Mak’s thigh so tightly finally loosened.

His cock was twitching at the sight, and finally Henry was ready to take care of it. With one swipe of his hand, still slick from Eddy, he was ejaculating beside a breathless Eddy. Prince’s own cum joined his boyfriend’s on his abdomen.

Eddy was laughing when Henry finally collapsed beside him, spent. “Henry, that was pretty amazing.”

Henry mumbled incoherently into the bed. He would return to Eddy in a moment, but for now his body had to readjust. He felt a warm hand on his back, and allowed himself to enjoy how Eddy circled his back before shifting to address him properly.

“Henry, I’m not leaving you okay? I’m just going to grab a towel to clean us up.” The hand was gone and Henry was sad, but satisfied he knew where it was going.

He listened as Eddy grabbed the towel he had wiped his mouth with earlier, listened to him hum as he presumably wiped himself off. When he heard his approach Henry finally willed strength into his body and sat up. Wordlessly Eddy gave his hand a swipe, and Henry just watched him contentedly, a little grin on his face.

“What is it Prince? Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Well,” his grin widened. “Well I was thinking about how good you look, cumming for me makes you glow.”

Eddy smirked and pushed Mak farther in the bed, indicating they should get under the covers. Henry obliged, but Eddy did not join him. Instead he slipped into his underwear and moved toward the door. 

Prince stifled a dark feeling and made himself ask. “Uh, Eddy, would you... could you... spend the night with me? Or is that too..?” He trailed off when Eddy flipped off the lights and set to return to bed.

“Shit, sorry of course I’m spending the night with you, I just wanted to get the lights.” It was too dark to see, but Henry knew Eddy was looking worriedly towards him. He hoped Eddy would sense his relieved smile. “I wouldn’t do that, lie and make this a one night thing. I told you, I like you, I’m your boyfriend and you are mine. For however long.”

“You don’t have to convince me.” The lie was told quietly, but Mak could believe it. “This is just new still. If we hadn’t just done what we did, I’d still find it hard to believe you want me to be your boyfriend.”

Eddy crawled into bed beside Henry and lowered them both down, so they were facing each other, legs entangled. He threw an arm over Henry’s ribcage and stroked his back with his fingertips. Henry shifted closer to Eddy, letting his hand play with his soft chest hair.

“Since you’re my boyfriend now, you’ll stay with me?” He wanted to be sure.

“Yes Henry, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Eddy gave his side a squeeze. “I promise I’ll be here.”

“Good.” Henry liked laying there beside Eddy, sleepy and warm. “Since you’re my boyfriend now, I can give you a blowjob sometime?”

Eddy laughed low in his throat. “Yeah man, and we can do a lot more.” 

Prince hummed at that response and snuggled closer to Eddy. Eddy hummed back, and soon they fell into an old favourite, Be Good. Henry had never felt so at home in the dorm, so comfortable as he did in Eddy’s arms at that moment. Soon they were both quiet, getting closer and closer to sleep, when Henry had one last important thought he needed to know about.

“Since you’re my boyfriend now, can I use your aftershave?” It was mumbled and quieter even than Henry was expecting, but Eddy heard him anyways.

“Sure,” Eddy chuckled, then pressed a quick kiss to Henry’s cheek as he drifted off. Henry watched him sleep for a while, the night-softened features of his boyfriend so close to him. 

Prince was pleased, things finally weren’t awkward with Eddy anymore. He was pleased they had become boyfriends, that he had finally figured out some of the depths of his feelings for his bandmate. He was pleased Eddy was going to stay with him, and that they’d get to explore each other’s bodies more in the future. But he was especially pleased he didn’t have to buy his own bottle of aftershave now.

He went to sleep thinking of all the things he was looking forward to sharing with Eddy in the future, a relaxed smile on his face as he shifted closer into the embrace of his boyfriend.


	3. Chaper 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dead! And sorry I took so long to edit and post this! As of right now it's unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine, message me if you see anything heinous.
> 
> Otherwise enjoy the last installment of this idiots falling in love!

The following days were the most comfortable of Mak’s dumb life. He and Eddy spent their nights together, cuddled close in bed, and spent their days laughing and play fighting just as they used to before, only it was better now, because behind every smile there was the hopeful optimism of new love.

They were four days into their relationship when the first mistake was made.

They were getting dressed after escaping E.co in the shower (he hated cold water so if he wasn’t first in the shower he would join anyone to get some warm water before it was used. It was pointless to fight him on this.), and Prince noticed Eddy kept starting and stopping as if he had something to say. Amused, he threw a rubber duck at his boyfriend’s head.

“Hey man, what’s up? Got something to ask?” Henry waggled his eyebrows at Eddy. The   
“ask me” had turned into a private joke with them.

“I do actually. Tomorrow’s Valentine’s day, I was wondering what you wanted to do?”

When Henry didn’t respond right away, Eddy turned to him with a frown.

Henry gave a forced laugh. “Actually mate, I’d made plans weeks ago to hang out with Zhou   
Mi tomorrow in the evening. But like I’ll see you earlier in the day since we’re doing dance rehearsals and I’ll see you when I get back.”

“Oh, okay that’s fine then. Will you be late?” Eddy asked in a small voice.

“Probably, we have a backlog of movies we want to watch.” He didn’t want to disappoint Eddy but he couldn’t cancel his plans with his friend.

They didn’t say any more about the matter for the rest of the day, but Henry thought Eddy seemed strangely subdued around him, still loving and playful when he could be, but something was missing.

When it came time for bed, Henry was reading comics in bed for a long while before he thought to go find a missing Eddy. It was getting late and he wanted his heater back. He padded through the living room, kitchen, offices, surprised when he could not find him immediately.

He decided he’d check Eddy and Simba’s room, wondering if he was talking to their leader or something. He opened the door without knocking and was confused by what he said saw inside.

Simba was laughing at something on his computer, probably an anime. And on Eddy’s bed, though it was hard to see clearly in the dark, was a suspiciously Eddy-body shaped lump. Henry waved to Simba indicating not to worry about him and set to investigate this weird bed lump phenomenon.

Starting at the feet, he flipped up the blanket to confirm their existence. There were indeed feet there under the blanket, it wasn’t expertly crafted pillows creating an illusion. Now to identify who the feet belonged to. Reaching a hand out, he laid a palm on the feet, which of course were sweaty. Pretty positive it had to be Eddy, they were that warm, but soon they rebelled against him, lashing out.

“Simba what the fuck let me sleep!” Henry was happy he could pick up Eddy’s sleep mumbled Korean.

“Hey, it’s me bro.”

“Henry?” Eddy rubbed sleep from his eyes.

“Yup.” Henry climbed into the small bed beside Eddy, taking the liberty to adjust the blankets to tuck himself in. 

Eddy burrowed his face in his pillow and groaned a bit. “What do you want Henry?”

“I want to sleep with you bro. You didn’t come to bed.”

“Yeah I was pretty tired I figured I’d crash early. Alone.”

“Why would you want to be alone when you have me.” Mak rolled Eddy over and nestled   
himself on his chest, where he liked to fall asleep. Eddy sighed and pulled him closer, pressing a small kiss onto Henry’s temple.

“Alright if you guys want to make out or do anything, feel free I don’t mind, I’ll just be over here.”

Henry cracked an eye open at Simba’s words. Of course their leader had put down his laptop and was lying on his side, hands tucked under his head, eyes wide as he watched them.

“Don’t you even think about crawling in here.” Eddy voice had an edge to it, to which Simba stuck his tongue out at them and rolled over.

“Night man.” Henry whispered to his boyfriend when he sensed him relaxing and drifting off to sleep.

“Night bro.” Eddy whispered back tiredly.

Henry nuzzled Eddy’s chest slightly, enjoying the warmth, the rise and fall from his breath, the reassuring heartbeat that travelled through the thick muscles of his chest; it calmed Henry like nothing else. It wasn’t long before he was asleep as well, and he was not arranged to see that Eddy was in fact not asleep yet, nor looked to be falling asleep.

Henry woke up hours later alone in bed, wound in the sheet. He didn’t realize that he was alone until he asked himself why he was cold. Because he was freezing. The foot hanging off the mattress was ice cold, and there was no hardpacked heater anywhere near him in bed.  
Sliding out of bed, Prince paused to rub some warmth into his foot before padding out of the room past a stirring Simba to again look for his boyfriend. He heard the shower running a few doors down, so he decided to try there first.

Poking his head into the steamy bathroom, Prince softly called out. “Eddy?”

There was mumbled words in response he couldn’t make out, then his boyfriend’s head popped out from behind the curtain.

“Morning Prince.”

It seemed like a good idea to join his boyfriend in the shower on Valentine’s Day, so he stripped down and made to join him. Eddy gave him a look when he climbed over the lip of the tub, but moved over to allow Mak access to get under the stream. Henry reached out to pull Eddy to him, but Eddy backed away instead, only passing him the shampoo before stepping out to dry.

“Are you done mate? I thought I’d be joining you.”

“Sorry Henry, I was done and have to go make breakfast anyways.” Eddy shrugged as he towelled himself off.

“Oh, okay. I’ll be down in a while mate.”

“Yeah take your time man, you’re kind of gross.” Eddy winked at Mak before he left the room.

He snorted before he let the curtain drop again, kind of disappointed he wasn’t spending the time with Eddy. He applied the shampoo to his hand was working it into a lather on his head when he heard the shower curtain open and sensed someone getting in.

Happy again that Eddy must have rejoined him, Mak turned. “I knew you’d want to stay with me!”

E.co smiled and blew him a kiss as he closed the curtain, before clucking his tongue and shaking his head at the still and nude Henry. Reaching out, he began to lecture in slow exaggerated Korean on how to properly wash one’s hair, demonstrating by simply doing it for Henry, cold fingers confidently working his head and scalp then guiding his head under the water.

When he was released Henry passed E.co the shampoo and let him have his turn as he lathered his body with their bodywash. E.co wasn’t a bad guy, but it was Eddy Prince wished was in there ‘helping’ wash him. He rinsed off so he could duck out quickly, as to avoid any more assistance or pained conversation with his oldest member. He wanted Eddy.

Somehow, it was Eddy he couldn’t get today. Instead, it was Sancheong Henry ended up stuck with for most of the day, sitting with him at breakfast, in the car, even assigned to work with him when they broke down into groups to refine their choreography. 

Usually it was Eddy he ate with, stealing food from his plate. It was Eddy he sat with when they drove, talking quietly and singing together. It was Eddy he usually hung out with at dance practices, as the stronger dancers working on a similar level. Sancheong never let anyone get at his food, he only spoke a little more English than Mak spoke Korean, and as a dancer he was just lazy, which frustrated the professional dance teacher in Henry to no end. 

Sancheong was fine, a really great guy and friend, but he was no Eddy.

When they got back to the dorm he had no time so see Eddy either, he had to change and get ready for hanging out with Mimi. All it required was fresh clothes and wiping down his face, but still it kept him from Eddy. He wished Eddy would have come and spoken to him while he got ready, but he had left him watching some drama with Simba on the couch again, distractedly petting the nearby dogs.   
And Henry would have said something before he left, but all too soon Mimi pulled up, and Mak had to leave to jump in his car and be off. He had missed his friend as they hadn’t seen each other in a while, but despite the warm greeting he managed to pull off when he slid in the passenger seat of the vehicle, he was somewhat discontent.

“Hey man how’s it going?”

“Not bad Zhou Mi not bad! God it’s been forever, I’ve been looking forward to this all day.”  
Zhou Mi laughed and continued their drive. They chatted amicably, catching each other up on each other’s lives. Henry teased him about dressing up as Mario and Luigi with Siwon for Idols True Colors that he had recorded the previous month. Zhou Mi in turn teased him over things he said during The Prince Mak Hour that he understood when he tuned in.

As they were turning onto Mimi’s street Beyoncé graced the station, pelting out on Valentine’s airwaves with Single Ladies. This led to singing a version for themselves on the short walk from the car the chorus “All the single boys!” They did a full rendition inside Mimi’s house before their coats were off, which was recorded for Prince to post on his Instagram.

Once unburdened of boots and jackets, they danced and sung their way over to the couches to begin their movie, Henry curling up with a plush Mickey Mouse while Zhou Mi set up the television.

Returning to the couch, Mimi pulled out his own phone. “Hey, let’s take another picture for my own Instagram!”

Henry made his favourite dumb duck face and gave the camera a thumb’s up, still clutching Mickey to him. Mimi laughed and tried to match his look, throwing up his peace sign and making a shocked face.

He had Henry help proofread his caption for it, which was in English. He read aloud, “Valentine’s Day only us two single boys, so pity. #jjcc #valentinesday #princemak   
#singleboys.”

“Yeah man the spelling is all correct, sounds good thanks. But I realized I totally forgot to tell you? I’m actually not single anymore!”

“What? Oh, tell me all about it! Who’s the lucky girl? Or oh my goodness is it the thing we spoke about before?”

“Yeah, I, well Eddy and I are dating now!” 

Henry had to suppress a grin as Zhou Mi clapped excitedly. “Oh that’s great! Did you ask him out today then? How did it happen?”

“We made it official over a week ago and it’s-”

A look of extreme horror passed over his friend’s face. “Wait Henry wait, you are already dating? What are you doing here on Valentine’s Day?”

“What do you mean? We had made plans, I am not going to cancel just to hang out with Eddy.” Mak was incredulous, but becoming uneasy from the way Zhou Mi was looking at him.

“Henry, that’s your boyfriend. Don’t you think he’d want to spend your free time together today?”

“No, I mean yeah he mentioned something yesterday, but he didn’t say anything when I said I’d see him later tonight.”

“Goddammit Henry!” Zhou Mi leapt indignantly to his feet. Henry held Mickey in front of him, knowing he was more effective than even a human shield.

“What do you mean goddammit me?” More incredulity.

“Okay let me ask you this. How has Eddy acted since you told him you were coming here?”  
Henry had to think back, a dread feeling coming over him.

“Well, okay I have got to admit it has been weird lately, like since I told him… shit!” He was such an idiot.

“There it is! At least there’s White Day as well, but don’t you think Eddy would have wanted to celebrate today with you? You are always going on about how American he is.”

“He probably would have…”

“What do you mean would have? You are going to fix this Henry Mak. You are going to go back there right now and fuck him into forgetting how badly you fucked up just now!” Henry could have done without the finger forcefully pointed in his face, but he couldn’t blame Mimi for trying to emphasis his point.

“Woah, since when am I fucking him?”

“Have you not?” Zhou Mi was pacing around the room, the fierce investigator.

“Well no, we haven’t gone that far, I don’t even know how- or if he’d want to- or me to-”

“Let me cut you off right there. Eddy would totally be fucked by you, I met him on The Show, remember? I know. How far have you gone then?”

“Just like, blowjobs and hand stuff…”

Mimi clapped his hands again, “Yay so this will be a definite treat for him and a learning experience for you!”

“You really think I can? Should?” Henry could barely keep up, first they were watching movies now he was getting told to have sex with his boyfriend. And how.

“I think you have to Henry! Come on, put on your boots and let’s go! I’ll give you advice in the car!”

“Advice on what now?” Henry tried to resist as Zhou Mi yanked his arm and began pulling him to the doorway. For such a slight looking dude he was deceptively strong.

“Some tips on grovelling but mostly sex things. I think you need them.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know I do just fine!”

“Oh but you could be doing so much better than fine!” Zhou Mi spun as he put his jacket on.

His actions and words were making his head spin. Henry was still struggling with his boots, trying to tamp down on that guilty feeling in his stomach, as well as the fear he was suddenly feeling about Mimi. It was pretty intimidating.

Just as Henry got his last boot on, Zhou Mi threw open the door and tried to run out, but collided with something in his attempt.

“Henry!” Zhou Mi exclaimed.

“What?” Henry Mak said from inside the apartment as a “Hi Mimi!” came from Henry Lau   
outside the apartment.

“Oh no, were you coming to see me? And I ruined your flowers!” Mimi held his hands over his mouth. Peering around him, Henry saw Zhou Mi’s Super Junior bandmate Henry Lau, indeed holding some rather smushed looking flowers.

“Actually they were meant to be your flowers but uh…” (Mak was assuming that’s what he said, the exchange being in Korean).

“Aw really? That’s so sweet!” Zhou Mi took the proffered bouquet and gestured, welcoming Henry into the apartment. Lau was smiling widely at Mimi, a smile which faltered when he   
saw Henry standing in the doorway.

“Hey man how’s it going?” Henry Mak, in English, offered his hand, wondering if his plans were once again going to be altered here.

“Pretty good man, you?”

“Yeah good.”

“Aw my two Henry’s!” Zhou Mi sounded amused. He explained to Henry, “I was going to drive Prince back so he could see his boyfriend, but he can get home on his own if you were going to stay.”

“Oh no, I could leave, or go with you guys, it’s not a big deal but I could leave…”

“Don’t be silly you have to stay. Henry is fine, Henry.” Mimi spoke this time in Chinese, so both would have chance to recognize his words.

“Uh yeah man no it’s fine, I can just take a cab home.” Henry told Henry. 

“And I can text you all my great advice for grovelling!”

“That probably won’t be necessary Zhou Mi.” Henry was feeling put out enough, he didn’t   
really want Mimi messing up his night anymore.

“It really fucking is necessary.” Henry noticed Henry Lau looked amused and slightly smug at Zhou Mi’s persistence. “Do you even realize you need an apology gift? And a Valentine’s gift? Along with all the sex stuff you have to prepare for now too.”

“Why do I have to get him something? I won’t have money to anyways since I am taking a cab home now!”

Zhou Mi frowned for a moment, before shoving the sad bouquet into his hands. “Take these, they’ll be perfect! And it’s the least we can do, sending you off like this.”

Zhou Mi was herding him out the door once again, alone this time. Henry Lau looked torn between happiness he was staying with Mimi and disappointment another Henry was taking the bouquet he had intended for him (to be honest Prince thought Zhou Mi was glad to be rid of the flowers, he had noticed him frowning and picking at them when Lau was talking to him.).

Stepping outside the door, Henry turned for one last goodbye and was greeted with a door slammed in his face and a far too happy “Good luck!” from Zhou Mi.

After calling a cab to pick him up, Henry wandered down to the café he said he’d like to be at, just a street over. Ignoring his buzzing phone for the moment (Mimi was coming through with his advice) Henry knew he had better bring Eddy something more than just some sad looking flowers.

Examining the display at the counter, Henry decided that matching cupcakes would be a sweet addition, literally and figuratively. And since he was coming back alone he could say it was totally his idea too to leave Zhou Mi’s. He was becoming embarrassed Zhou Mi had to make him, and he was so terrified of facing Eddy, as it dawned on him how truly he had fucked up. 

What if Eddy didn’t forgive him? What if he did, but stayed mad at him. What if this ate at their relationship till it went to shit and they had to break up?

The stress of it made him want to stress eat, and he eyed, one of the cupcakes longingly. Eddy wouldn’t have to know he had two, as long as he got one of them, right?

The taxi arrived while Mak was licking icing from his upper lip. Sliding in, Henry gave him their home address and settled in to read through Zhou Mi’s texted advice (he had stopped messaging now so Prince could only assume Mimi was demonstrating some of his suggestions for Henry) and he prayed that things may go his way from now on.

The house looked deserted when Prince arrived back home, and he worried Simba may have dragged Eddy off somewhere and he’d have to wait to see him and the butterflies in his stomach would get even worse, made none the better for the cupcake. Henry was glad he had only eaten the one, else there would definitely have been cupcake splattered on their doorstep, or possibly even the taxi.

The house looked deserted; no lights were on that he could see. But he could hear Simba’s laugh over the murmured sounds of television, so he knew they must be around.

Following the noise (seriously Henry thanked God for Simba’s inherent loud volume at this moment) he made his way through a few dark rooms, shuffling so as not to crush any animals; he didn’t want to risk dropping flowers or food in an attempt to turn on a light unnecessarily.

The office door they were in was closed, and rather than drop the flowers, cupcakes, or try his luck raising his foot to the door handle, Henry decided knocking was the safer route. Unfortunately knocking with one’s foot takes much more finesse than with hands, and instead of a rap the door boomed when he hit it.

Wincing he stepped back as Simba threw open the door. 

“Henry! What are you doing here?” Simba shouted at him cheerfully. Henry could hear sudden scrabbling from inside the room.

“What is he doing, knocking the door down?” Eddy arrived behind Simba in the door, illuminated by the light within. “Why the fuck are you knocking the door down?”

“I was trying hands free knocking but it’s hard man!”

“Then why didn’t you try calling out?”

Mak opened his mouth and closed it. Somehow Eddy always made him feel like an idiot. But today he knew he deserved it. He would do what he could to make up for his admittedly pretty terrible errors.

“Can I come in and talk to you?”

Eddy sighed and turned to Simba, quietly relaying Henry’s wish, or so he hoped. Simba gave two elongated nods of his head before smiling and switching places with Henry in the doorway. 

Before Eddy could fully close the door, his giant hand slipped back in gripping the edge of the door tightly, and in a high pitched voice he was shouting something Henry couldn’t understand. But he sounded terrified.

Eddy sighed long and low, exhaustion and exasperation apparent in his every movement. He covered his face and asked through his hands, “Henry, did you not turn on any lights?”

“Shit sorry man no.” Simba’s discomfort made sense now. Their poor leader was terrified of the dark. He would not even walk an inch in darkness to reach a lightswitch; if he was alone he would end up petrified, unmoving for however long it took for light to return or someone to come across him. It was incredibly unfortunate when he slept walked. He would wander around the house in the dark, content in his dream state, but if he woke in the dark, upright and out of bed, he would lose himself completely, not even able to cry out for help. 

After a few mornings found him crouched in some hallway, eyes wide and shaking, it was agreed something had to be done. Locks were not permitted in their dorm, after enough damage had been done (accidental or otherwise) so Simba couldn’t be locked up, nor did anyone think that was a true solution (Sancheong had suggested they kennel him with San, but Henry was pretty sure he was only joking). The only thing they could come up with was to rotate rooms and stick Simba in with the lightest sleeper, so he was neither alone anymore nor could really get up without waking someone. That someone turned out to be Eddy, and while Mak had gotten the lone room he also got to miss out on Simba’s troubles.

Nobody understood Simba’s fear of the dark like Eddy, so while Henry was proud of his boyfriend being such a caring dude, right now he was anxious enough he would almost rather leave Simba in the dark. But before he could suggest it (he would have) Eddy was out the door, turning on hall lights. Why they had them off in the first place Mak couldn’t understand. He settled down on the couch, put the box with the cupcake aside, and was attempting to liven up some of the blooms. He was considering putting some of the sadder blossoms out of their misery with a game of “He loves me, I screwed up too much for him to love me”, when Eddy finally returned.

“Hey man.”

“Hey!” Henry stood up so fast he was dizzy for a moment. “I, uh, I’m back.”

Eddy took up his ever familiar position, arms crossed and scowl in place. “Why are you back? I thought you and Zhou Mi were hanging out.”

Zhou Mi had outlined a detailed speech for him in text point form, but it all left his mind as he stood there, faced with an Eddy that was obviously hurt but hiding it. He really was an idiot for not realizing it. 

“I’m an idiot!” Prince blurted.

Something in Eddy’s eyes almost softened. He crossed to the couch and sat. “I am going to need more than that.”

“I am a huge idiot.” Henry dropped to the couch beside him.

“You’re not that big.” There was a definite smile in Eddy’s voice now. Henry spared a moment to scowl at him before going back to frantic remorse.

“Bro, I should have cancelled my plans with Zhou Mi I know that now. When I got there it didn’t feel right, and I realized that I missed you and I was so stupid for not realizing it before.” He was vaguely recalling some of the things Mimi had told him to say now, but he wasn’t sure it was coming out right. “This is our first Valentine’s as a couple, and as lame as it is I love you, and I want to spend all the time I can with you doing couple things.”

“It’s lame that you love me?” Eddy’s face was red and his eyes looked shiny; Henry realized that he may have said the wrong thing yet again.

“No! It’s more lame that you love me! I’m such an idiot, see!” He gestured at himself with a hand clutching flowers, but some petals fell off as he did that so he hurriedly put them down. “I’m dumb but I love you, and somehow you loved me too even though I am such an idiot, and I love you even more because of that and you’re my person and I actually can’t imagine my life without you and I’m probably going to drag you down in life but I love you so much and will try to do better even though I’m such a fucking idiot and-”

He cut himself off because Eddy had suddenly thrown himself on him. He buried his face in Henry’s neck and held him tight. He felt something unusually warm on his neck. He realized Eddy was crying, and it almost terrified him more than the the thought of Eddy hitting him.

“Uh, buddy, are you okay?”

Eddy seemed to get himself together and sat back, leaving a hand on Henry’s shoulder to keep him close. “I guess I should just stop assuming you’re not an idiot sometimes”

Mak gave him a tight smile while he continued. 

“You should remember I can be an idiot too. I guess it was pretty obvious how upset I was.”

“It was but I still didn’t pick it up enough. And I’ll do anything love, anything, to make it up to you.”

“Anything?” Eddy’s voice was small and strange.

“Yeah mate, anything.” Henry tried to inject as much sincerity into his voice as he could.

“Fuck me.” Eddy’s response was sure and firm.

“What?” Henry was expecting dish duty for eternity, not this.

“Fuck me.” 

Eddy sounded just as sure the second time, and honestly it was turning him on. A small voice in the back of his mind was astounded that Zhou Mi had called this, too.

“Okay. Okay, I’ll fuck you. As a bro.” Henry didn’t know where that came from, but it felt right. 

“Come on then bro.” 

Eddy took his hands and led him from the office. Henry was nervous and excited all at once, it was hard for him to believe this was happening. He knew Eddy felt the same to some degree; his hands were perspiring where Mak clasped them and the back of his ears were bright red. Henry wondered if the ears were a tell that Eddy was turned on, or just excited or nervous. Otherwise he didn’t seem nervous, but was confidently pulling Henry passed his room.

Henry started to walk faster, not wanted to literally be dragged along the entire time, and wanting to show Eddy he was as into this as he seemed to be. Just as he caught up to the shorter man he stopped. 

“Go on to your room babe. I just have to grab some stuff.” Eddy pecked his cheek and dropped his hand. Before sliding into his room he gave Henry a little push, encouraging him to get going.

Henry walked to his room fairly quickly. He knew if he wasn’t so riled up he’d be in a daze. This was happening, and he was so happy for it, but small anxieties once again gripped him. Would he be good? Would Eddy like it? Should he get naked now or wait for Eddy to come back and strip each other?

He settled on clearing papers and stuffed animals off his bed, making his room at least a little more presentable. Then he just sat on his bed, trying to get comfortable until Eddy got back. He hoped Eddy hurried. Scanning his messages he could only comprehend half of some of Mimi’s advice.

He just wanted Eddy back, he wanted to make up for being the shittiest boyfriend ever. And soon enough he got what he wanted.

It turned out he actually got way more than he wanted. And it was better than he imagined.

He accidentally threw his phone across the room when the doorknob rattled, he jumped so badly. Then all worries about that left his mind vanished when Eddy entered the room. He was so relieved to see him, relieved he came back to him, that he was mostly forgiven provided he fuck him. Which honestly was so surprising to him, but he so looking forward to it. He was equally cautious and curious when he noticed Eddy was bringing in with him a tray.

Less of a tray and actually a baking pan. On the tray there was an odd assortment things that confused the hell out of Mak. He saw multiple foil packets, presumably condoms or lube, tubes of lube, and worryingly enough a cannister of whip cream.

He just stared blankly at Eddy, no longer sure if he knew where this was going.

“I had to grab the condoms from my room... I kind of had this planned for tonight. You know, before you left me for Zhou Mi. But you’re back, and I want this, and...” 

Eddy looked so damn cute stumbling to explain. “Nah man it’s cool. What the hell is the whip cream for though? You can’t be thinking what I hope you’re thinking.”

Eddy’s face went bright red. Henry hummed a bit to himself. It was enchanting how easily Eddy blushed, how shy he was near him.

He was working through his beat red face though, and gave Mak a racy look. “I am thinking Sancheong and Simba ate the fruit I had to go with it earlier, so we’re going to have to make do with eating it off each other I guess.”

Henry made a small victory fist. He was going to have Eddy blushing all night long at this rate, if he had his way. 

“I wanna start with me.” Eddy hesitated putting the tray down. Henry could tell he was making that dumb disbelieving/annoyed face. 

“You do.”

“Okay I know this is your time because I fucked up, but I really really really need that on my nipples.” Zhou Mi would probably strangle him for insisting on this for himself, but he really was intrigued by how Eddy eating off him would stimulate his nipples, his favourite body parts.

“Oh my god. Like, that’s hot so let’s do it, but oh my god Henry.” He was surprised Eddy conceded so easily to him. Again, he wasn’t going to complain. 

Eddy reached up for the back of his collar, whipping his shirt off in one smooth motion. It messed up his hair but in the cutest way, Mak thought. Eddy paused as he was sliding his pants down, giving Henry a look as if to say “What the hell?”

That’s when Henry realized his nippled were sadly still concealed by his shirt, and went about correcting it. He was taking Eddy’s lead, so when Eddy bent to slide down his underwear and pull his socks off, Henry did the same, again pleasantly surprised, even as he balked slightly at the chill.

Of course then he was on the bed, warm as could be as Eddy straddled him, shaking the whip cream canister slightly. Henry couldn’t have been happier, and was ashamed he had thought movies with Mimi could ever compete with this. With Eddy.

“Mate, you’re beautiful, you know that?” Henry wasn’t always nice to Eddy, he was realizing, but right now he needed Eddy to know how much he loved him actually. Whether their fling ended tomorrow, or in a few months, or years, it didn’t matter because right now it was still magic, Eddy was magic, and lovely, and forgiving, and a thousand things better than Henry deserved, and he wanted him to know that before he was licking creamy stuff off his body.

Eddy only smiled back, a small smile that told Mak he accepted it, even if he didn’t really believe it. But Henry didn’t have time to get more eloquent about it because Eddy had filled his mouth with whip cream and their mouths were opening to each other and it was a lot easier to simply enjoy the sweet taste mixed with Eddy’s richer taste. 

When Eddy sat up again Henry smacked his lips. He quite enjoyed this dessert. 

“And now, your nipples.” He jumped a bit at the contact, cooler topping covering his now flushed body, but Eddy’s weight on top of him restricted Henry nicely. Eddy bit his lip, holding back a snort, probably amused that Henry reacted so viciously at just that.

“Their sensitive, okay?” Henry defended himself, and almost ended in a shriek as Eddy dropped his plump lips around the little mound and sucked hard, hard enough to be effective for a body shot, which was perhaps too hard. But it felt so damn good, Henry had to admit. He was gasping when Eddy harshly circled his nipple with his tongue, before abandoning his breast completely to set up and repeat the process on the other nipple. 

Every lick, kiss, and taste had Henry more and more aroused, but Eddy was rather stingey with his touches, his kisses. Henry could tell Eddy needed to make him squirm a bit, liked the way he gasped and floundered underneath his ministrations, eager for more. He let that go on for a while, but eventually Henry became too hard himself, and Eddy not hard enough for Henry’s liking, though his cock wasn’t disinterested. 

As Eddy went to add another line, Henry grabbed his wrist and with some maneuvering managed to flip their positions. Eddy bit back a laugh as Eddy began applying the whip cream to him. Henry started with lines on his throat, taking his time eating them off. Giggles turned to shallow pants and nervous swallowing, adam's apple bobbing underneath Mak’s mouth a good indication that Eddy was enjoying this reversal. 

Then Henry left Eddy. He was pouting at him, neck wet with slobber and sweat, and Henry couldn’t help but take a moment to appreciate that this was his, kinda. That they could share each other this was still so meaningful, but such thoughts were pushed aside as Eddy impatiently squirmed underneath him. Henry rode him out, laughing and swatting at his chest. 

“Hold on mate I’m working!” He assured him.

“No, you’re just sitting there,” Eddy admonished him in the whiniest voice.

With a low chuckle Henry resumes his work. But he would build up to Eddy’s satisfaction, not give it immediately. He gave the can another thorough shake and set to work, moving from Eddy’s neck to his chest, tracing out all his favourite features. He began with a long line down to Eddy’s navel. As a nod to his own preferences, he gave each nipple a dab, but put more just underneath the softer tissue, above Eddy’s rips that Henry had discovered was a rather sensitive spot for Eddy. He traced the defined lines along his ribs and abs. By the time he was done there was a delicious landscape highlighting much of Eddy’s body, and Mak was so looking forward to eating it away. Eddy was looking forward to it too, as Henry could really feel his bulge pressing underneath him as he set to work.

Eddy had his hands up in his hair, so there was ample space for Henry to brace a hand higher beside Eddy’s chest. He lowered himself down and lost track of time, attentions only going toward the taste of Eddy, the feel of smooth skin versus his hair, the muscles underneath tensing and relaxing and tensing again as he moved over them. Every sigh, every gasp, every whispered “Fuck Henry” encouraged him. Everything seemed to melt off Eddy and into Henry’s mouth, the heat between them was fraught with desire.

Finally Henry came to the end of it, and was startled into opening his eyes when his mouth went searching for more trails and found none. He had worked his way down Eddy’s chest and past his navel, and had been working around his erect cock, not even considering too much when he was exploring Eddy’s body the way his chest and face would brush against it, but now Eddy was almost shaking, and he was hot and red faced and it was time Henry gave him some release. 

Those trembling thighs were what really got Henry. Usually so strong, so solit, the muscle were strained now, spasming and shaking as he kept Eddy’s body on edge. They looked so juicy, so delectable, Henry knew he wanted to mark them, claim them and have them.

He stroked the top of Eddy’s thighs and murmured promises as he coated each with thick spots of whipped cream. Then, licking his lips in anticipation, went after them. He started on the right inside and above the knee. He pressed there a small bite, a test, and was pleased when Eddy released a small “oh”. He continued up, leading with his tongue, devouring the skin of Eddy’s thighs, nipping and sucking, lapping up cream. When he was done Eddy was giving off waves of heat, having been well worked over. Henry was pleased to see a few spots where he would be remembered, where he had left his mark. Eddy had wanted to be fucked tonight, and he’d have that reminder in the coming days.

One last time Henry shook that canister, then holding the base of him firmly, swirled a helping of cream onto the head of Eddy’s cock. Immediately it began to slide down, trailing down to his hand, so with only a mental “oh shit” Henry followed, taking no time to savour the new timbre of Eddy’s moans or the way his hips struggled upwards. 

Henry had no time to appreciate anything really. He had told Eddy he would give great blowjobs, but doing it now was not as he expected. His main concern had been getting at the whip cream before it made too big a mess, but approaching the task like that left him unprepared. It dripped further onto his hand as he struggled to adjust to the thickness, bobbing down and chasing the drip before almost gagging going that little bit too soon, backing off and keeping less in his mouth while breathing in deeply through his nose. Eddy would not appreciate Henry choking or vomiting on him here. 

His mouth was full, and Henry felt pretty gross because the cream was melting in his mouth. He could not manage a proper seal and could tell some mixture of saliva, whipped cream and pre cum was leaking out of his mouth. 

Eddy’s dick was throbbing underneath him as Henry fortified himself to at least deal with the topping before continuing blowing him. A quick breath and Henry managed to keep his hold while moving enough just to sweep his tongue in a circle around the head of Eddy’s cock, sucking as he did to drink up all he could. He finally got proper suction brought Eddy deeper into his mouth even as he brought his hand up his cock tightly, to gather all that he had missed. 

Apparently the dual motion was all that Eddy needed, having been teased so long. As the cooler cream melted in his mouth and he sucked the combination of sweets and flesh into his mouth, hot salty spurts of cum joined the flavours in his mouth, and Henry swallowed them all down as Eddy let himself go completely. 

At the end of it Henry came off Eddy’s cock with a deep breath, then began suckling at his own hand to clean it too from the cream that had dripped. Eddy was sighing deeply, trembling as he shifted to give Henry room to lay down beside him. 

“Shit Prince, you weren’t kidding that you’d do... okay.” 

“You hesitated, but I know you meant amazing.” H had hardly done anything, he would like proper credit from Eddy.

“Amazing might be a better word, I don’t know. It was good.” Eddy admitted, deciding to look smug and grin at Henry.

“You bet it was good.” Henry leaned in and gave Eddy a grateful kiss, which deepened into loving, passionate thing full of tongues and moans and sighs.

Henry was panting into Eddy’s mouth and trying to shift closer so his rutting hips would find his body rather than empty air. A warm hand trailed his side to grip his waist. 

As Henry panted, Eddy leaned back with a small furrow on his face. “Is that me I am tasting on you?” 

“Uh, yeah mate. I swallowed.” Had Eddy forgotten that already, Henry wondered.

“Ugh.” Eddy made a few more disgusted noises and fake retched, antics that had Henry hoping they’d be getting active again and giving him some attention. 

His hopes soared when Eddy reclaimed the whip cream from him, shooting another generous helping into his own mouth before swallowing. “I need to get my own taste out, disgusting. I’d rather taste you.” 

Henry hummed appreciatively as Eddy turned the cream again on him, decorating his chest and neck with small dots before lapping them off his body. It was his turn to be fully explored and tasted, and he would enjoy losing time again like this. 

It was when Eddy was trailing a line down the side of Henry’s throat that the cannister sputtered it’s last.

“Give that here.” Before Eddy could throw it aside Mak took the cannister from his hand. There was an idea there. He hadn’t done whip-its since university, and he wouldn’t do them anymore anyways, especially right now, but there was something else fun to do with it. 

As Eddy took the whip cream off his neck, with long and drawn out, loppy suctions, Henry sucked a small breath from the empty cannister. 

“Do I sound sexy?” The nitrous oxide had done it’s work, and his voice was temporarily deepened. Henry was pleased with it; he was half turning himself on listening to his deepened voice. 

It worked wonders on Eddy, so apparently he really did sound sexy. When he finished that one sentence Eddy grabbed him by the back of the neck with one hand, Prince’s side with the other, and pulled him over so now Eddy was pressed into the bed by Henry, now nestled between his legs, bodies pressing together in the most provocative way. 

Before he could say “Well fuck, I guess I really do sound sexy,” Eddy was on his mouth, moaning into him, inviting him in. Henry gladly complied, sweeping into Eddy’s mouth, tongue running over sweet tasting tongue.

Eddy rocked against him, hands pressing along Mak’s back as if he could get even more on top of him, as if they could be pressed any closer together. Henry brought a hand up to Eddy’s hair and tugged, forcing his face away. They broke up with a slurping sound which was eroticized by the low moan Eddy let out as Henry kept his hold on his hair and kissed him on the throat, that sweet spot between his adam’s apple and jaw that was so sensitive. 

“Fuck me.” It was the breathiest, smallest, whiniest command Henry had heard, and he wasn’t sure if Eddy meant it literally or as a figurative reaction to what he was doing, but he loved it all the same. Then his face was yanked away from Eddy’s stubbled neck by a hand in his hair. 

“Uh mate..”

“No I’m fucking serious you need to fuck me, soon. Grab the lube.”

Prince quickly did as he was bid, snatching a tube off the tray by the bed, and some condoms too for convenience, throwing them beside Eddy on the bed. He settled below Eddy on the bed and applied some lubricant to his fingers.

“More.” Was Eddy’s only comment, watching Mak from where he was propping pillows up behind him. 

“Really?” His fingers already felt slick and wet enough to him. 

“Yeah, more. To be safe.” 

Henry watched Eddy as he further coated his fingers, waiting until his dripping fingers got the nod of approval. When he got it, Eddy brought his legs up and spread them out to make it easier for Henry. He put his fingers against him but hesitated, unsure how fast to go here.

“Work one in, it’s okay.” Again, Eddy was guiding him here, but Mak appreciated knowing what he wanted.

He pressed his middle finger in slightly, working it circularly, testing the limits and taking in the feeling of Eddy. There didn’t seem to be much give but Eddy was frowning at him, no longer as sweaty as he was a minute ago. The various wet sweaty states of Eddy were valid indicators of his arousal, Henry was learning.

Taking that as his cue he pushed his finger in deeper, ever so slowly. Eddy grunted as Mak cleared his second knuckle, so Henry stopped there a moment, warm inside him letting him either adjust or tell him what to do. He pulled out when Eddy did nothing, he just let his breath out in a long slow huff as Mak removed his finger then slid it back inside his body. 

Eddy was squirmin against his hand after a few more plunges just as he was considering adding another finger. It was tighter for two, so he thought he would gradually add the thicker girth like he did the first, but Eddy had different ideas. 

“Jesus Henry you won’t break me.” There was a slight frown between Eddy’s dark eyebrows.

Henry was slightly insulted because he had been loving working Eddy open, feeling every inch he could inside him. But Eddy had different ideas on how they should do this. He reached down with his hand and grasped Mak’s two fingers where they met his hand and plunged them into himself, moaning and jolting a bit as he was penetrated.

Thinking he was finally understanding Eddy’s needs, Henry began to be more forceful with him. Eddy kept up with him for a while, forcing him in faster and faster, but soon removed that hand in favor of gripping the sheets by his head. 

When Henry thought he was ready he plunged a third finger in with the rest. Eddy went to shout but cut himself off.

“Ah, Prince, fuck... fuck me.” Eddy was glistening, and looking more delicious than ever. Henry loved when he said fuck, loved hearing his prissy mouth turn dirty. 

He changed his angle slightly to hit work a different spot, and furiously worked Eddy open. Eddy was bearing down on his hand as much as he could now, dick wobbling at the motion as Prince fingered him roughly.

Unexpectedly, his boyfriend tightened around his fingers, clenching hard after a particular thrust of his fingers. He went to move them out, fighting against the will of Eddy’s body, but Eddy’s wilful voice stopped him.

“Oh my god, please don’t move your fingers please, oh god please Henry...”

Eddy was pressing against him; Henry stilled his fingers and moved nothing. He didn’t want to, he didn’t want to stop touching Eddy for anything, but he also thought he should probably listen to him. So he stopped.

“Oh Henry curl your fingers there, touch me, shit.” 

A little confused at what this was doing for Eddy, Henry tried it out. Apparently it was some good shit. He clenched down even harder again, and Henry curled his hand more, trying to stave off the beginnings of a hand cramp. He was on the brink of a muscle spasm in his hand, and Eddy was the brink of something else judging by the incoherence coming from his mouth, and the way his cock was straining.

Inspired, he took the tip of Eddy’s cock loosely in his fist and toyed with the foreskin before roughly flicking his wrist up to bring his lover to orgasm. His cum spurted out and covered his hand, and his body. 

“Fuck, oh Henry!” Eddy rolled over when he was finished, and Mak gratefully extracted his hand, opening and closing it a few times when it was free. 

“Man I’m glad you came, my hand couldn’t take much more of that.” 

Henry gasped when Eddy took his cock in hand and tugged. His hair was plastered to his forehead as he quickly got to his knees and shuffled closer to Henry. Their kiss was slow, open and sloppy as Eddy brought him to full erection again. 

“You need to take me, now.” Eddy scooted forward again so Mak had to back off the bed and stand. He took his own cock in hand and gave it a few measured tugs as Eddy ripped through the foil of the condom and passed it to him. Henry rolled the pre-lubed latex over his erection, hungry again for the feel of Eddy, this new part of him they had discovered. 

As he did that, Eddy repositioned himself on the bed. He backed himself up on Mak till his knees were on the edge of the bed, then bent himself over, dropping his torso so he rested on his hands as well. 

Mak lined himself up, loving the view of Eddy presenting himself to him. He slid a leg onto the bed, brushing it on the inside of Eddy’s sticky, spread legs. Holding the base of his cock in a fist while resting another hand on the peak of Eddy’s ass, he aligned himself and slowly entered him, glad to have done such a good job fingering him open. 

“How...shit, how is it?” Eddy said as he arched himself to adjust.

“Warm and... ah, good... and stuff.” Henry was panting as he rocked further into him. 

Eddy was arching back into him, the slapping sound of their bodies coming together growing in volume. Sweat was beading on the top of Eddy’s ass, and his shoulders, rolling to the middle of his arched back and pooling slightly. Mak let one hand go from where it gripped the round of Eddy’s hips to slide down that wet back, following the moisture around to his ribcage.

Mak squeezed him there, on the side of his ribs and his hip, and hauled him backwards with even more force, his dick penetrating Eddy harsher, causing more pleasure for both. He slammed himself against him again, loving the feeling and sight of his cock disappearing into that pillowy bottom.

“Fuck Henry shit, fuck me deeper! Harder Prince!”

Henry almost yelled in his roughest voice at that. “I’m trying!” He was thrusting his cock as far as he could in this position, he didn’t know how Eddy expected him to do any more.

Then inspiration struck. He couldn’t do anymore in this position.

“Try harder...” Eddy was whining at him, and goddammit it was sexy.

That was his cue. Giving Eddy no warning, Prince brought his other leg up on the bed so he was on his knees behind Eddy, forcing them forward and forcing Eddy to drop to his forearms and spread himself even more to accommodate him. 

Eddy moaned in satisfaction at the change. They were closer than they had ever been before, and the heat rolling off Eddy, the sweat, the scent, it was bringing him so close. Even the way his legs would slap into Eddy’s sticky whip creamed thighs added to his arousal.

Henry was intoxicated, overwhelmed, had been aroused way too long. Eddy was groaning each time Henry speared into him, and Mak was crying out as he beat his cock into him over and over.

The way Eddy clenched around him and the way his glands felt, even through the condom, as he drew himself out and in, finally got Mak to climax. As his balls tightened against him in that delightful way, Mak was relieved, and proud. He was so happy to have lasted so long for Eddy, to have gotten him here. As he released himself, pumping into Eddy till he was breathless and boneless and dry, he slumped over Eddy even as it left them in an even more awkward position, open mouth panting against Eddy’s soaked skin.

Henry had stopped moving, but they were still rocking back and forth, Eddy’s ass dipping away from him slightly as if they were was still fucking.

Extracting himself, Prince flopped on his side under Eddy and saw what the rocking was about. Eddy was jerking himself off, huffing as he furiously pulled on his thick flushed cock, the arm he was leaning on straight and straining, veins bulging and dewy from sweat.

Henry had been catching his breath, but lost it at that. “I’d finish you off but I can’t feel anything properly yet...”

“Ah, it’s okay... I got...” Eddy broke off as he orgasmed for the third time that night, turning his body slightly to shoot out over Henry, covering his chest in the white ropes of his cum. Henry was surprised, but more surprised that he loved it. It was warm, it was more than he expected in volume for being the third time, it was Eddy, spattered over his chest

“Eddy love, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Mak stated soberly as Eddy dropped beside him, obviously exhausted. He smiled his biggest dumb, toothy smile as he ran his hand along his wet chest, twisting some of his semen coated chest hairs between his fingers, looking at his glistening nipples. He was gorgeous. “Eddy, I’m gorgeous, covered in you.”

All he got was a snort from the face buried in the bed beside him. “If I’m gonna be covered in sticky stuff, you’re going to be covered in slimy stuff,” was the muffled reply.

“It’s not that bad actually.” Henry was still loving the feeling of his hands sliding over his chest.

Eddy lifted his head slightly to actually see his idiotic lover. Mak teased a nipple and winked at him when he noticed. 

“I.. no, you actually are kind of gorgeous.” Eddy sounded surprised, but he leaned over for a kiss anyways. Henry forgot about his slippery feeling chest and rolled over to meet him, capturing Eddy’s lips in a satisfying kiss.

Eddy paused their kiss when Henry shifted to get closer to him. “Prince love, I think you should probably want to wipe yourself off now.”

Henry sighed, missing Eddy already. “I guess I should. Get comfy while I grab a tissue.”  
Eddy was smiling when Henry left the bed. Henry had to stifle a chuckle as he removed the semen with a few quick wipes from a couple tissues. He had the brief thought that his adorable fans would be equally shocked and disgusted if they could see him now. That was a thought to expand on, on another day. 

Now cleaned, Henry returned to the bed, sliding in beside Eddy underneath his thin quilt. “That was really really really good man.” 

“It was, I’m glad.” Eddy gave him a small smile, curling up to him and resting his head on his shoulder.

“It made up for before, right?” Although he shouldn’t be, Henry was still worried about his stupidity that had caused this fun mess. He hid his frown by pressing a kiss into Eddy’s hair, and reaching over with his other hand to stroke Eddy’s cool, clammy arm.

He would have gotten his teeth knocked out if Eddy had moved faster, but as it was he lifted his head slowly enough so Henry had enough warning to move his mouth out of the way. He searched Eddy’s dark eyes when he had finally craned his neck enough to see his boyfriend. 

“More than that Prince, and you more than made up for anything you’ll do in the future too.” 

Eddy cut off Henry’s genuine laughter at that with a sweet, sobering kiss. When they parted they lingered, lips barely touching, studying each other through dark eyelashes.

“Thank you for this Valentine’s Day, Prince.” Eddy pressed a last kiss on his lips, then brushed their noses together before tucking his head back on Mak’s chest. Henry wrapped his arms around him tightly, needing him near as he dealt with these bright, glowing feelings inside him. 

“I hope our next one is even better. I hope we have so many.” Henry’s voice was uncomfortably tight and hoarse. He smiled through his many emotions when Eddy hummed in agreement. He really did want to have a lot more of this, of Eddy.

Laughably, neither of them knew that their hopes would be realized. The would have many anniversaries of life together, Valentine’s, wedding, and all the small sweet, daily ones in between.


End file.
